Amnesia
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Après de nombreuses épreuves traversées, le Sanctuaire doit résoudre un nouveau mystère et subir de nouveaux tourments. Will Zimmerman a perdu sa mémoire, et Helen et son équipe doivent tout faire pour l'aider à tout retrouver. Entre les révélations et les souffrances, un autre ennemi se cache. Est-ce vraiment la fin du Sanctuaire ? –pendant la saison 4-
1. Introduction

Hum hum ! Bonjour, bonsoir ! Finalement je me décide à publier une nouvelle fanfiction. Elle était prévue pour septembre mais j'ai dû reculer les dates…bref. Comme écrit dans le résumé, je cite pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu x) : _«__Après de nombreuses épreuves traversées, le Sanctuaire doit résoudre un nouveau mystère et subir de nouveaux tourments. Will Zimmerman a perdu sa mémoire, et Helen et son équipe doivent tout faire pour l'aider à tout retrouver. Entre les révélations et les souffrances, un autre ennemi se cache. Est-ce vraiment la fin du Sanctuaire ? –pendant la saison 4-»_, l'histoire se passe dans la saison 4, donc attendez-vous à des apparitions de Greg Addison ou encore…mais vous pensez que je vais tout vous dire ?! Ensuite, cette histoire sera centrée plus particulièrement sur Will. Excusez-moi si le sujet n'est pas nouveau et qu'il a déjà été utilisé.

Je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'est pas pour les tous jeunes car parlant de sujets sensibles, cependant il n'y a aucune scène de sexe, rassurez-vous. Je le mets en T, mais vous verrez plus tard pourquoi si vous tenez toujours à me lire.

Voici donc l'introduction, je sais qu'elle n'est rien dans l'histoire mais elle vous permettra de vous situer un peu. Pardon pour les fautes !

Bonne lecture, ENJOY !

* * *

-Aie ! gémit la voix d'un homme, celle de Will.

Celui-ci venait, pour la 3ème fois cette journée de se faire baffer, gentiment certes, par Bigfoot ! Il protesta et s'éloigna du poilu. Mais étant d'une humeur rarement joyeuse et joueuse, le mi-homme mi-singe s'avanca de nouveau. Will détestait cela ! Mais il profitait un peu, les dernières semaines ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de rire ou d'être tranquille. C'était ça la vie au Sanctuaire ! Missions sur missions.

-Par pitié, dites moi que Magnus a accepté ma semaine de congée ! supplia-t-il au vieux Bigfoot.

-Allez donc lui demander ! fut comme réponse un grognement.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir. Vive les changements d'humeurs…et malgré toute l'amitié qu'il portait au poilu, il lui arrivait de le hair ! Bigfoot avait sans doute eut vent de ce qui se passait avec Magnus depuis les dernières semaines. En effet, leur relation était tendue ! Très tendue, même. Mais c'était la faute de la patronne: elle lui cachait des choses et avait tenté de tuer sa petite amie.

_« Enfin…mon ex petite-amie. »,_ songea-t-il tristement.

Ce n'était pas Abby qui avait voulu rompre, ni même lui à vrai dire…mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Will était très occupé, et Abby partait partout pour des affaires avec Gavin, son équipier ridicule. Ce nom suffit à donner des nausées au psy, dieu, qu'il détestait ce nom ! Et la personne qui le portait, comme il se devait.

-Allez, petit homme ! interrompt Bigfoot, le grondant.

Dans des jurons, ledit petit homme partit vers le bureau d'Helen de mauvaise grâce. Il ne voulait pas lui parler ! Il n'était pas prêt à le faire, pas encore. Le brun pensait hair Helen, elle l'avait enrôlé dans cette vie, et il avait perdu bien des proches ! Par **SA** faute à elle ! Ce fut avec ces pensées là qu'il continua sa route vers l'enfer. Il songea qu'il exagérait peut être un peu, plus qu'il ne le se l'imaginait en fait, mais depuis ce problème avec un chauve, il remettait de plus en plus en cause ce paradis que lui avait présenté Helen.

-Je me suis fait avoir par un bleu et il a fallu que ce soit cet accro au whisky de chauve qui me le fasse comprendre…, maugréa-t-il, sans se rendre compte du fait qu'il parlait à haute voix et qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir…

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? l'interpella une douce voix.

Il ne sut pas immédiatement qui lui parlait, mais il s'en fichait maintenant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cet ange, cette voix. Will se sentit soudain comme un adolescent tombant fou de quelque chose. L'odeur lui parvenant aux narines ne l'aida pas, bien sûr, à se concentrer.

-Will ? demanda encore cette voix.

-Hein ?! sursauta-t-il, revenant enfin à sa triste réalité.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Euh…

Le psy tenta de reconnaitre la personne en face de lui ! Au départ, il crut que c'était Kate, mais non. Kate n'avait pas la peau blanche. Puis une horrible idée lui était venu en tête. Tesla. Avait-il craqué sur cet arrogant, insolent et fou de Tesla ?! La peur prit place ! Il scruta la silhouette devant lui. Depuis quand Tesla portait une courte jupe allant un peu plus haut que ses genoux ?! A moins que ce fichu serbe ne se prenne pour un écossais..et depuis quand Tesla arborait une resplandissante poitrine ?!

-Hum hum…toussota la…femme !

-Magnus ?! Qu'avez-vous ?

-Je m'inquiétais de ne pas voir de réaction de votre part, William. Ca fait déjà quelques minutes que je vous appelle ! Pourriez-vous remonter le regard ?!

Comprenant de quoi elle voulut parler, Will obeit, s'empêchant de prendre une teinte de tomate qui témoignerait de sa gêne. Dieu. C'était lui le psy et il se prenait pour un patient…mais tout de même, regarder la jupe et les jambes de sa boss, ça pouvait encore passer, mais sa poitrine ?!

_« Je me fais peur là…heureusement que c'était pas Tesla ! N'empêche, il serait **PEUT ÊTRE** mignon en femme ! » -_Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Mais je vais bien !

-Je l'espère, Will. Je viens vous prévenir que nous partons en mission cet après-midi. Je vous cherchais depuis longtemps…, informa Helen, les joues rosies, prouvant qu'elle avait couru pour trouver un William ambulant.

-Déjà ?! Mais hier soir on a déjà été en mission !

-Je sais, mais vous connaissez la situation. Avec tous ces phénomènes qui ne cessent d'arriver de la Terre Creuse, nous ne pouvons pas les retenir. Les phénomènes courent les rues désormais ! Il faut arrêter cela, vous comprenez ? demanda-t-elle.

-On devra attraper qui cette fois ?!

-Rattraper quelques phénomènes batraciens qui se sont perdus…Declan nous a prévenu que les siens avaient aussi des problèmes, mais qu'il les avait récupéré.

_« Des phénomènes batraciens maintenant…de mieux en mieux ! »_ jura Will silencieusement.

Helen, à l'expression du visage de son ami, comprit que ça ne l'enchantait guère. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, hélas. Toute l'équipe devait y aller, car ces bestioles sautantes et aquatiques étaient affreusement dures à attraper ! Surtout quand elles avaient l'apparence d'une anguille sous l'eau, et l'apparence de Jar Jar Binks quand elles se promenaient sur la terre ferme…

_« Declan et ses descriptions… »_ sourit intérieurement la femme, car oui, cette description était bien celle de son ami londonien !

-On doit mettre des combinaisons ?

-Non, pas cette fois ! La dernière fois nos résidents étaient toxiques à cause de leurs secrétions !

-Justement, ces phénomènes ressemblaient à un phoque croisé avec la tête d'un pigeon ! Et ils avaient des tentacules en plus, fit-il remarquer.

Cette remarque fit sourire Helen, Will, tout comme Declan, avait un véritable don pour décrire les phénomènes…alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rétoquer autre chose pour sensibiliser son second, ce dernier la prit d'avance :

-Vous avez repensé à ma demande ? questionna-t-il.

-Quelle demande ?

-Ma semaine de vacances ?!

-Oh…vous l'aurez bientôt ! assura-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Will la suivit du regard. Son comportement lui fit peur. Mais la colère revenait cependant et terrassait sa peur d'elle. Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa contenance, la voix d'Helen lui lança de loin :

-Prévenez Kate et Henry que nous partons à 14h !

« Oh génial, je vais encore vomir mon déjeuner… » souffla mentalement le psy, alors qu'il entendait les talons d'Helen claquer sur le sol.

* * *

Introduction finie ! Le chapitre 1 devrait arriver très bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.

(n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs, les n'enfants !)


	2. Chapitre 1: Dernière mission?

Hello tout le monde! Je voulais publier ce chapitre demain ou mercredi mais je me suis dis, bon allez, ne sois pas trop sadique avec eux, ils vont te tuer après! Donc voici le chapitre 1 intitulé : **_"Dernière mission?"_** Sans tarder, réponses aux reviews!

**Emilie-t:** Je t'ai déjà tout dit par MP, mais je te remercie encore^^ Et surtout t'en fais pas, je continuerais ma fic! Bisous et règale-toi avec cette entrée! (et je te promets que la tête à claques qu'est Will, de temps en temps hein, va avoir à faire à de mauvaises choses dans les prochains chapitres!

**Zirf:** Je t'ai tout dit aussi par MSN^^ T'en fais pas, la suite arrive! Et pis avoue que tu adores voir Will souffrir! (je peux te donner un exemple, t'en fais pas! Ne fais pas l'innocente!)

Bref, voilà! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, comment voulez-vous que Will meurt...euh...non finalement, ne le faites pas mourir, j'en ai besoin pour la fic! En tout cas je suis ouverte à tous vos commentaires, et rassurez-vous, j'y réponds toujours! Allez, je vous laisse lire ce court chapitre.

**ENJOY**!

* * *

-Ca commence bien ! Mes bottes sont fichues ! **MAGNUS** ! hurla Kate, la colère montant dans sa voix.

La Victorienne, en retour, lui ordonna de se taire d'une manière plus qu'autoritaire. Mais Kate, presque aussi têtue que la légendaire Helen Magnus, n'obeit pas…et continua ses gérémiades. Henry la fit taire en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Merci Henry ! Maintenant Kate, taisez-vous. Nous allons nous faire repérer !

-Je refuse de continuer, ces bottes me tiennent à cœur ! C'est Garris qui les a faites pour moi ! jura l'Indienne, dès qu'Henry eut enlevé ses mains de son beau visage désormais déformé par le dégoût de la boue sur ses bottes.

-Voilà qui explique tout ! ironisa Will.

Tous regardèrent Kate, puis se remirent en route, continuant sur un chemin crasseux, mais heureux de ne plus entendre les plaintes aberrantes de la jeune femme. Chacun observa attentivement les environs, mais il n'y avait pour l'instant rien qui pourrait alerter l'équipe. Certains s'en inquiétaient et cherchaient activement des traces de leurs futurs prisonniers. Ou invités.

-Doc, mes appareils ne détectent rien autre que nous, informa le lycan.

Ladite Doc soupira. Declan l'avait prévenu qu'il avait mis une sacré semaine pour capturer ces poissons sans queue gigotants comme des anguilles !

-Logiquement les poissons vivent dans l'eau, donc il vaut mieux chercher dans l'eau, non ? tenta de raisonner le psy.

Kate l'approuva des plus vivement, avant de se rendre compte de ce que ça voulait dire pour elle et ses bottes . Henry commençait lui-même à tendre aussi vers l'hypothèse de son ami, jusqu'à ce que la voix de leur mentor ne lui parvienne :

-Ce ne sont pas des poissons, mais des batraciens très spéciaux !

-Quelle différence ? demandèrent en chœur les 3 autres.

Helen soupira et tenta de leur expliquer. Mais l'idée de leur faire revoir leurs leçons de CM2 s'imposa doucement dans son esprit. Si déjà ils s'en souvenaient, chose peu probable hélas…même Ashley ne se souvenait pas de cela avant qu'elle ne disparaisse…et ce malgré les très nombreuses récitations devant sa mère ! La bicentenaire tenta de revenir dans le vrai monde, ne voulant pas replonger dans ses trop douloureux souvenirs en famille.

-Euh…vous pouvez ré-expliquer ? demanda Kate, n'ayant pas compris un traitre mot de ce que disait la patronne troublée.

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit. Suivi d'un regard qui se détourna vite, attiré par une autre chose. Là-bas, dans l'eau, quelque chose bougeait anormalement.

-C'est encore un poisson je parie ! grimaça l'Indienne, appuyée par Henry.

Ces 2 derniers avaient horreur du poisson, et se reculèrent certes doucement mais sûrement. Quelque chose sortit en sautant de l'eau à une grande vitesse. Helen eut juste le temps d'aperçevoir de grandes oreilles pendantes et des yeux jaunes hors du commun, l'étrange chose l'ayant regardé un bref instant dans les yeux.

-C'était quoi ça ?! interrogèrent Will et Henry.

-Notre batracien. Il doit y en avoir d'autres…il faut rattraper celui-là ! ordonna Helen.

Will prit les devants et courut vers sa moto, mit son casque, puis démarra brutalement. Il partit à vive allure sur son véhicule, pourchassant difficilement ce qu'il soupçonnait d'être ledit batracien. Une pensée lui échappa, plus vite il attraperait ce truc, plus vite il pourrait se reposer. Les autres, qui ne s'attendaient pas à une réaction aussi rapide de la part de Will, prirent le van et suivirent la moto de leur équipier. Kate, qui d'ordinaire ne mettait jamais sa ceinture, crut bon de la mettre cette fois, voyant qui conduisait, c' était Helen ! Elle allait si vite qu'on se serait cru à une course, car en plus d'aller rapidement dans les routes, elle passait parfois très près des autres véhicules.

-**MAGNUS**, faites attention ! cria l'Indienne, ayant un tantinet peur pour sa vie.

Un vague hochement de tête lui répondit, ce qui lui prouva facilement que la boss n'allait pas le faire.

-Doc, je ne vois plus la moto de Will sur la route ! paniqua le geek assis aux côtés d'Helen.

-Bloody hell ! jura-t-elle, henry, essayez de retrouver Will avec son traçeur !

Il le fit sans attendre et prit son pc. Helen et Kate, tout en se concentrant sur leur activité, à savoir conduire et ne rien faire, attendèrent patiemment une indication !

-Euh…

-Oui ?! s'enquit Kate, voulant à tout prix sortir de ce maudit van !

-Y a un truc bizarre, annonça le loup.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?! interrogea Helen, tout en virant violemment vers une autre route !

-Il s'est arrêté ! Prenez la gauche ! avertit-il.

Il indiqua les autres directions à Helen, se demandant pourquoi Will s'était arrêté. Peut être avait-il capturé le batracien ? Mais il les aurait contacté, à moins qu'il n'ait eu une envie pressante d'aller se soulager ! Il fit part de ses inquiétudes à Helen.

-Appelez-le dans ce cas ! soupira-t-elle en guise de réponse, concentrée sur la route.

-**LA VOITURE** ! s'égosilla Kate, voyant une voiture fonçer sur eux !

La femme réagit au quart de tour, et vira loin du danger…mais dût éviter une autre foule de véhicules empressés. Henry, quant à lui, ferma les yeux. Non. Définitivement, il détestait ce moyen de transport, ou alors il détestait la conduite de Magnus ! Avait-elle au moins son permis ?! Et tout ça à cause d'un poisson…le van s'arrêta brusquement, brutalement, violemment !

Avant que Kate n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Helen lui mit une main sur la bouche ! Alors que l'Indienne s'accrochait aux épaules d'un Henry paniqué !

-Kate, arrête de serrer autant mes épaules, on est pas dans l'eau ! se plaignit-il.

-Chut, tous les 2 ! grogna légèrement Helen.

Elle leur montra un autre van qui roulait rapidement, leur coupant la route. Le van rappela à Helen quelque chose, elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà aperçu plein de fois…mais elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment ! Henry se cacha, suivi de Kate, et Helen dût se résigner à faire comme eux, pour une fois. Ils attendèrent que le van fut partit pour relever la tête. Une fois hors de danger, l'équipe sortit du véhicule, prudemment. Henry sortir vite ses appareils et les scruta.

-Je détecte une autre personne, suivez-moi !

Ils se dépêchèrent, les filles suivant le geek, leurs armes en main, prêtes à servir. Il faisait froid et noir dans cette partie de la ville, malgré le fait qu'on était en pleine après-midi. Mais tous cessèrent de s'inquiéter du mauvais temps, et des petits oiseaux qui se manifestaient, quand ils virent un corps étendu au sol. Kate fermit les yeux…pauvre batracien ! Henry et Helen, eux, restèrent figés devant ce qu'ils voyaient. Un corps et du sang parfaitement normaux. Will !

* * *

1er chapitre fini! Le prochain ne tardera pas non plus, je vais tenter de les poster le lundi ou mardi en général. Ciao, amigos, amigas!

(et **SURTOUT** faîtes bien vos devoirs ou la grande inquisitrice -non pas Dolores Ombrage de Harry Potter-, j'ai nommé Helen Magnus, va venir vous gronder!)


	3. Chapitre 2: Le début d'un mystère

Hi tout le monde! Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé de vous mettre en ligne ce 2ème chapitre intitulé**_ "Le début d'un mystère_"**. C'est un titre de chapitre nul, je vous l'accorde! Excusez-moi également si ce chapitre-ci est court. Promis, je vous en ferais des plus longs! Sans tarder, je réponds aux reviews:

**MissCheerfully:** Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue, toi! Il me semble que tu adores les fics Willen maintenant, je me trompe? x) Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes le couple Teslen, je t'en supplie! Bref, merci de la review! Mais fais tes devoirs, jeune fille, sinon Helen va vraiment te gronder! Tu ne savais pas que Magnus, qu'elle soit dans n'importe quel véhicule (une moto ou un hélicoptère par exemple x) est toujours dangereuse?! Merci encore pour la review et n'hésite pas à suivre ma fic^^

**Talula Chrys:** Hello! N'insinuerais-tu pas que je suis sadique, par hasard?! Mais je te rassure, JE suis sadique! Niark niark niark! Et encore, là ce n'est que le début! Je suis heureuse d'être l'auteur de la 1ère fic Sanctuary que tu lis! Ca fait plaisir de voir que mes fics déjantées attirent encore du monde! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai marqué cette petite blague avec Teslanouchet en jupe...mais j'aime aussi! Je l'imagine bien danser avec une jupe écossaise...x) Merci de la review et amuse-toi bien avec ma fic!

Je vous laisse lire la suite, donc! Juste une petite précision, cette fic se compose en 4 parties. Nous sommes donc dans la 1ère, et il y aura beaucoup de chapitres! Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous dire combien?! Nan mais! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y a plus de 20 chapitres et moins de 30 chapitres!

Merci aussi aux autres lecteurs de lire cette fic complètement barrée! J'espère que vous aimez! (sinon vous pouvez tout à fait me demander de démissionner ou me traiter de sadique, je vous y autorise x)

**ENJOY**!

* * *

-Vite ! cria Helen à son majordome poilu, alors qu'elle essayait vainement d'arrêter l'hémorragie qui menaçait de tuer un patient.

Henry et Kate coururent préparer ce qu'il fallait pour opérer. Ils étaient tous terriblement inquiets par l'état de leur ami : Will. Celui-ci avait reçu une balle en pleine poitrine, très près du cœur. L'équipe, du moins ceux qui savaient ce qui se passait, doutait que le jeune homme puisse survivre. Le comble avait été qu'il avait subi des violences et des coups ! Il pleuvait presque le sang. Kate, avant d'aller chercher un autre outil d'opération, lui jeta un regard, puis fuya. La vue de tout ce sang la dégoûtait, et elle n'était pas la seule Henry préféra s'éloigner également. Il ne restait qu'Helen et Bigfoot.

La Victorienne amena le mourant en salle d'opération, accompagnée d'un homme des bois concentré. Pendant que les deux médecins commencèrent leur travail, Henry prit Kate dans ses bras, devinant le trouble de la jeune femme.

-T'en fais pas, il va s'en sortir ! C'est un battant, même s'il se bat mal sur le terrain ! Mais il a tenu tête à Kalî, ce poisson visqueux…

-Parle pas d'un Dieu ainsi ! grogna simplement Kate, bien qu'elle sut que c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère que le geek essayait de blaguer.

Au lieu de la taquiner, Henry lui obeit gentiment, lui-même n'étant pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Cette tragédie, ou presque car pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de mort, l'avait complètement chamboulé.

-J'espère que le Doc va le sauver ! murmura l'Indienne, enlevant enfin son masque de froideur.

L'autre homme ne sut quoi répondre. Que pouvait-on répondre à cela ? A part qu'Helen ne laisserait pas leur profiler partir comme ça, et que ce dernier ne partirait pas sans se battre, il n'y avait rien à dire…aussi les heures qui passèrent leur parurent interminables à tous deux. Ils étaient absorbés par cette peur de perdre leur collègue et ami. Et l'affreux silence qui les entourait ne les aidait pas. Chacun se mit à revoir des souvenirs avec Will, comme si ça allait être les derniers souvenirs avec le jeune homme entre la vie et la mort.

Finalement, la 1ère femme médecin d'Angleterre fit son apparition, se dirigeant vers les 2 jeunes inquiets, encore plus encore lorsqu'ils virent le visage grave de la patronne, si on y songeait.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir, ce que j'ai à dire n'est peut être pas simple à digérer, avertit-elle doucement, étant délicate pour une fois.

Henry et Kate se scrutèrent un instant, se parlant silencieusement, puis obéirent et se posèrent sur un lit.

-Bien…son état est très grave, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement. Il a fait une crise cardiaque plusieurs fois et risque beaucoup de séquelles, débita Helen d'un coup, ne souhaitant que peu s'attarder sur cette partie là.

-Donc il va mourir ? interrogea, encore plus inquiet, le lycan.

-Non ! Enfin…s'il continue dans cette voie, on peut le sauver. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller s'il n'y a pas de complications. Ce n'est pas que la balle qui va laisser des traces, avoua la brune.

-C'est quoi ?! renchérit Kate, avide de savoir ce qui pourrait lui enlever son profiler préféré qu'elle adorait embêter.

-Doc ? Il a un gros problème, notre dude ?! interrogea à son tour l'autre homme, ne voyant pas Helen répondre.

-Il faut qu'il se réveille pour que nous puissions le savoir, Henry, mais on peut déjà établir quelques hypothèses…

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? s'intéressèrent vivement les deux plus jeunes.

-Je…je crois que oui, révéla Helen, soudain mal assurée.

Henry et Kate se jetèrent un autre regard. Ils voyaient que l'autre avait la même question mais qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le courage de la poser. Kate se décida donc à parler :

-Il risque d'avoir quoi ?

-Des traumatismes, tel qu'une perte de mémoire partielle ou totale…

-Une QUOI ?! s'égosilla Henry !

-Perte de mémoire, amnésie courte ou longue en fait. Ou définitive. Nous sommes sûrs que Will a déjà ce symptôme.

-Ca veut dire que notre Will est toqué et dinguo ? s'étouffa à son tour Kate.

Helen la dévisagea ! Jamais on ne lui avait dit, jusque là, qu'un patient atteint d'amnésie pouvait être toqué…cela la fit néanmoins sourire, elle imaginait mal Will devenir fou, car il était sa boussole, il était ce qui lui permettait de garder un pied dans la réalité. Mais son esprit commença à imaginer les réactions de son protégé lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Peut être serait-il, en effet, amnésique…peut être aurait-il peur, peut être les prendrait-il en otage, quoi qu'Helen doutait de cette possibilité.

-Non, en aucun cas, Kate ! Il va être désorienté, ne va se rappeler que de petites choses, il va poser plein de questions, avoir peur, du moins je pense que ça se passera ainsi…je n'ai eu que peu de patients amnésiques, et généralement ils retrouvaient rapidement leur mémoire, expliqua la bicentenaire, essayant vainement de parler sans utiliser de termes scientifiques que son équipe ne pourrait pas comprendre.

-Que doit-on faire ? Et que devons-nous savoir ?

-Heureuse que vous posiez la question, Henry. Dans l'immédiat, il faut le laisser se reposer, et quand il se réveillera, laissez-le prendre des repères, on verra s'il se souvient un peu de nous. Et il faut y aller doucement avec lui, et ne pas tout lui dire d'un coup, il pourrait se braquer rapidement.

-Donc on va devoir le surveiller et le prendre pour un gamin ? jura Kate, n'aimant décidément pas la tournure que prenait les évènements.

-Non, évidemment non ! Répondez du mieux que vous pouvez à toutes ses questions, et ne le laissez pas sortir sans être accompagné, mais pour le reste, ne le ménagez pas trop. Ce n'est pas un enfant. Et nous devons résoudre un autre mystère.

Alors qu'un blanc apparaissait entre les 3 personnes, les regards se mirent à se faufiler entre eux. Henry et Kate savaient où voulait en venir Helen. Mais comment faire ?

-Surtout quand notre témoin ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, et que pourtant, il nous faut découvrir ce qui a pu se passer et si c'était lui la cible, ou un autre…, murmura Helen, résumant les pensées de ses deux jeunes collègues.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le 3ème chapitre, sans doute samedi prochain...bonne semaine en tout cas et écoutez bien vos profs, gentils lecteurs et gentilles lectrices! x)


	4. Chapitre 3: Inconnu

Hello tout le monde! Désolé pour ce petit retard de quelques jours, mais je suis très occupée ces derniers temps! Maudit soit le collège! Bref, réponses aux reviews^^

**Talula Chrys:** Oups alors, tu vas devoir encore attendre 1 p'tit chapitre pour voir sa réaction! Sadique? Moi?! ALWAYS! Niark niark niark! Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ce "graaaaaaaaaah" ?! x) Pour Nikky, tu pourrais très bientôt le voir, sait-on jamais! Will/Henry? Hm...à voir aussi! Merci de la review^^! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise!

Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est très petit comparé aux autres. Je me rattraperais avec le prochain!

Bonne lecture et en espérant que vous aimerez ce new chapitre nommé _"Inconnu"_ .

**ENJOY**!

* * *

Un regard calculateur et observateur scrutait avec attention les bâtiments imposants de la ville. Parmi ces nombreux buildings modernes se trouvait un grand manoir victorien. Le regard de l'inconnu s'y posa. Ses yeux verdoyants prirent une posture supérieure. Le mystérieux individu, influent sans aucun doute, regarda les passants qui marchaient, heureux, ils ne se doutaient de rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer que leur monde était fait de deux espèces dominantes. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'étrange personnage. Il était le maître, ici, ou presque…

Le regard continua de scruter les environs, et s'arrêta sur le bâtiment victorien. Grand. Pas si haut. Très sécurisé. Emplaçement stratégique. Rien à redire. Sauf peut être pour ce qui vivait dans cette bâtisse des plus imposantes. Des êtres. Des êtres très étranges. Qui fascinaient l'observateur. En fait, il y avait surtout **UNE** personne qui le fascinait, dans ce lot d'individus que peu qualifieraient d'humains et qui vivaient tous dans ce qu'on appelait le Sanctuaire. Celui qui le fascinait, c'était leur chef.

Alors que le mystérieux homme plongeait dans ses réflexions, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à son bureau. Il soupira. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Helen Magnus, on venait le déranger ! Pourquoi ?! La porte s'ouvrit sur un de ses officiers après qu'il en ait donné l'autorisation.

-Que se passe-t-il, major ? demanda l'inconnu, prenant une voix impassible. Oh oui, il était passé maître dans cet art.

-La cible a été atteinte, sir, lui répondut le surnommé « major », faible surnom pour un homme aussi fort que lui…

-Parfait ! Qu'en est-il des autres ?

-Nous n'avons pu atteindre que l'un d'eux hélas, sir.

-Il me semblait pourtant que vous m'aviez dit que vos cibles, inoffensifs, ne se quittaient pas ! déclara l'autre, invitant le major à s'expliquer.

L'inconnu scruta le major de son regard vert profond. Il ne fallait pas que son plan tombe à l'eau !

-Sir…, bafouilla l'autre jeune homme.

Il était angoissé, cela se voyait. Son interlocteur le sentait aussi et sourit intérieurement. Personne n'oserait le contrarier, et ce sentiment à son égard ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Il était sûr d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Bien que la chose ultime qu'il convoitait n'allait certainement pas lui obeir comme ses officiers le faisaient. Fâcheux.

-Concernant la 1ère cible, est-elle hors d'état de nuire ?

-Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, sir. Lorsque nous allions tirer, la bestiole qu'il poursuivait s'est jeté sur nous et a pris la 1ère balle. Nos ennemis le suivaient aussi, nous n'avons pas pu tirer avec précision car ils entraient dans la rue où nous étions. Nous avons juste eu le temps de tirer au hasard, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté, la cible est totalement hors d'état de penser quoi que ce soit en ce moment, expliqua calmement le jeune homme, reprenant confiance.

-Ils sont très intelligents, et ont sûrement déjà trouvé des indices remontant jusqu'à nous. Je ne tiens pas à être confronté à eux, pas tout de suite. Vérifiez si tout se passe bien. Nous passerons à l'étape 2 très bientôt.

-Pourquoi ne pas les éliminer ? suggéra l'employé, sûr que la situation allait vite s'arranger en tuant les ennemis.

-Non, mon but n'est pas de les éliminer, au contraire ! Juste les enfermer dans leur monde, et les obliger à accepter une alliance, lui répondit calmement l'inconnu.

-Vous comptez donc les affaiblir ?

-Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, major. Vous pouvez disposer. Ne vous faîtes pas remarquer.

-Bien, dit simplement l'homme, avant de partir.

Il eut cependant une hésitation…et revint sur ses pas.

-Oui ? questionna le mystérieux homme.

-Je préfère vous avertir que lorsque nous sommes partis, il y avait aussi un autre groupe qui nous surveillait. Nos supposés alliés.

Un poing s'abatit sur le bureau en verre de l'homme ! Mais il eut la force de remercier et congédier son major. Une fois seul, il se percha près de la fenêtre. Son plan n'allait pas fonctionner comme il l'avait prévu si ses supposés alliés se retournaient contre lui ! Pour se calmer, l'inconnu continua son observation de la ville. Une image lui vint à l'esprit…et ça recommençait ! Ce qui le fascinait revenait dans son esprit en ébullition…cette maudite femme était devenue une obssession ! Et si elle apprenait qu'il était, ça irait mal pour lui ! C'est pour cela qu'il devait garder son identité secrète, c'est pour cela que ses officiers allaient devoir faire leur boulot avec discrétion et propreté ! Hors de question qu'Helen Magnus et son équipe ne découvrent la vérité !

Au fond de son esprit, l'homme songea qu'il se ferait bientôt découvrir…la cible, William Zimmerman, un bon élément, allait tout révéler aux autres…sauf s'il finissait par mourir malencontreusement en rencontrant ses officiers. Il se surprit à ne pas vouloir la mort de ce psy, ancien fédéral, comme lui ! _Affaiblir l'ennemi, pas le tuer en tuant un membre important._

* * *

Voilà voilà! Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine. Je publierais, vendredi, un OS sur un autre couple, avis aux amateurs de couples de Sanctuary^^!

Petite info en vrac: je compte recréer ma fic avec les Sims. C'est tout c'est tout!

Faîtes bien vos devoirs!


	5. Chapitre 4: Le commençement

Bonjour! Désolé d'avoir mis deux semaines à écrire ce chapitre, mais vous savez ce que c'est les études...je fais aussi théâtre donc je dois gérer! Bref, le chapitre 4 "**_Le commençement_**" arrive enfin sur vos écrans (euh non, pas vos écrans télé ni les écrans de cinéma, faut pas rêver!)

**Talula Chrys:** Ca y est c'est bon, tu as enfin la réaction de ton Will adoré^^Je ne peux pas dire qui est ce zigoto pour le moment, secret professionnel x) Tu verras au fil de l'histoire si tes voeux sont respectés! Joyeux Noel en tout cas (en avance? Ouiii!)

Je vous laisse donc lire la suite!

* * *

Noir. Froid. Peur. Emprisonné. Mort. Il avait ces impressions depuis que son cerveau recommençait à émerger d'un lourd sommeil. Il était mort. La peur le scotchait et l'obligeait à rester les yeux clos. Du moins il pensait que ses yeux étaient fermés, car le brouillard l'assaillait. Le sang coulait. La mort l'attirait. Il appréhendait quelque chose. Il ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait, ce qui le fit paniquer. Il entendait des voix, percevait des sons, mais ne pouvait se réveiller.

Alors que Will replongeait dans un sommeil profond, il crut sentir un contact sur une de ses mains. Une caresse, ou un frottement. Peu lui importait, quelqu'un allait venir le sauver. Il fut tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, de savoir qui prenait soin de lui, qui allait le ramener en sécurité. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

La 1ère chose qui lui apparut fut des cheveux bruns. De doux cheveux bouclés penchés sur lui. Puis son regard croisa quelque chose...de sublime! Qu'il tenta de toucher, mais il ne put rien faire, il était trop faible.

-Will? Entendit-il susurrer.

Ce n'était pas un susurre évidemment, mais il s'en fichai et se demanda plutôt qui était ce «Will ». Le jeune psy, les yeux légèrement ouverts, fit de plus en plus éruption dans le vrai monde. Et vit enfin le visage de son sauveur. De SA sauveuse!

Une femme. Il put admirer ce visage angélique. De ses yeux mi-ouverts, il distingua un regard couleur azur.

-Will? Vous m'entendez? Chuchota une voix, celle de son Messie féminin.

Un grognement rauque sortit de sa gorge qui le démangeait et le brûlait. Cette douleur...la femme sembla le savoir et tendit à l'homme un verre d'eau qu'il but difficilement, les yeux toujours peu ouverts.

-Vous pouvez ouvrir vos yeux entièrement? questionna tendrement la femme.

-Je...crois, articula-t-il encore plus difficilement, ne tenant pas compte du nom car trop occupé à gémir intérieurement de douleur.

Ouvrant enfin les yeux totalement, il les referma vite quand la lumière du jour l'éblouirent, l'aveuglant.

-Doucement Will! Vous avez passé un long moment dans le coma.

-Je...où suis-je? demanda-t-il à son tour, se tenant la tête et essayant de se mettre dans une position un peu plus confortable!

-Vous ne reconnaissez plus cet endroit?Nous sommes à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire, votre lieu de travail, et aussi votre maison. Savez-vous qui vous êtes? Qui je suis?

-Non..., répondit Will avec hésitation.

-Je m'appelle Helen. Helen Magnus. Et vous êtes Will Zimmerman.

Pendant qu'Helen se présentait, son ton calme changeait. Il n'était plus paisible ou doux. Non. Il était triste? Nostalgique? Ainsi, son jeune protégé était bien ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était devenu. Amnésique. Il ne se souvenait même plus d'elle, de son travail, de cette grande famille qu'était le Sanctuaire avec qui il vivait depuis plus de 4 ans. Le Will en question hocha doucement la tête quant à lui, mais il avait peur.

-Vous arrivez à tout assimiler? l'interrogea-t-elle tendrement, essayant d'éviter de l'inquiéter inutilement. Ce psy était peut être amnésique, mais il gardait les qualités, et défauts, pour lesquelles elle l'avait engagé!

-Je ne me souviens pas...que m'est-il arrivé? Qu'appelez-vous le "Sanctuaire"?

-C'est trop compliqué pour le moment, Will, mais je vous expliquerais tout cela au fur et à mesure, voulez-vous? Je veux que vous vous reposiez encore un peu, vous devez reprendre toutes vos forces.

L'homme acquiesça, mais déjà des idées lui traversaient l'esprit. Il observait le lieu dans lequel il était confiné. Il soupçonna rapidement d'être prisonnier d'une organisation. Le FBI? La CIA? Il ne croyait que peu à ce que lui disait Helen. Le décor de cette "infirmerie" était bien trop moderne: des ordinateurs et appareils bien étranges partout!

-De quoi vous rappelez-vous? l'interrompit Helen dans ses pensées.

-Euh...

Will tenta de réfléchir, de se souvenir, mais il avait bien du mal avec toutes ses craintes! Mais Helen semblait le connaître...autant lui faire confiance pour le moment, songea-t-il, alors qu'un flash le traversa.  
Il ne dura qu'une seconde, mais Will commençait déjà à s'agiter. La Victorienne dut le calmer rapidement, essayant aussi de lui soutirer des informations, de l'aider à se souvenir!

-Qu'avez-vous?!

-J'ai...j'ai vu...quelque chose...un rêve, haleta-t-il, effrayé.

-Une vision? Will, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez vu? S'il vous plaît, je veux juste vous aider, rajouta-t-elle sincèrement en voyant le regard hésitant qu'il portait sur elle.

-Moi, vous. J'étais blessé, vous me soignez, deux autres personnes étaient là. Qu'est-ce que j'ai?! Et que m'est-il arrivé?! paniqua le jeune homme, ne comprenant plus rien!

Helen réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, il devait prendre ses repères et se souvenir de sa véritable identité, mais il pouvait aussi être en danger ou paniquer encore plus s'il savait.

-Eh bien...je vais tenter de vous expliquer. Vous êtes un de mes employés, nous sommes dans ma proprieté, je vous disais tout à l'heure que ce manoir est à la fois notre lieu de travail et de vie. Lors de notre dernière mission, vous avez été sévèrement blessé et maintenant vous êtes...  
vous avez perdu une partie de votre mémoire, se rattrapa la bicentenaire.

William écouta avec attention et méfiance, et incita Helen à en dire davantage. Hélas elle ne put et ne voulut pas le faire, Kate et Henry arrivant et se présentant rapidement, attirant une grimace à la brune et une nouvelle vague de panique à William.

-Euh...doc? Pourquoi il tremble? question, inquiet, le loup-garou du groupe.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Helen avait réagi. Elle s'occupa rapidement du blessé amnésique, visiblement lui révéler tout d'un coup ne serait vraiment PAS une bonne idée...la suite n'allait pas être drôle et simple...

* * *

La suite devrait arriver vers Noel! N'hésitez vraiment pas à commenter, ça m'aidera et ça me fera plaisir de voir vos réactions et vos pensées, ça serait vraiment bien que je sache ce que vous voulez, je pourrais peut être glisser quelques situations que vous voulez dans ma fic^^ Il suffit de demander, je peux faire beaucoup d'efforts!

Et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et un joyeux Noel!


	6. Chapitre 5: Incontrôlable

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici! J'ai apporté avec moi le chapitre 5 nommé "_Incontrôlable_"! Désolé encore de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais vous me comprenez, ce sont les vacances! Sans tarder je réponds à vos adorables reviews:

**Talula Chrys:** Alors pour ton cadeau de Noel, tu l'auras dans le prochain chapitre, ne t'en fais pas! J'ai choisi une des deux propositions, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Mais tu la découvriras dans le prochain chapitre hélas! (je me répète!) Il faut bien être un peu sadique avec Will, après ce qu'il a dit et fait à Helen! Non mais!

**Lacrymosa Lorne:** Merci pour ta review! Je crois qu'il y avait déjà une fic sur l'amnésie de quelqu'un, pile quand j'allais publier la mienne...j'ai pas voulu publier ma fic sur l'amnésie en même temps (au départ c'était un os sur Helen...)parce qu'on aurait pu croire que je plagieais l'autre auteur talentueux, du coup j'ai refait absolument tout et j'ai choisi Will comme victime d'amnésie! Il y aura des situations amusantes, don't worry about that^^

**Zirf:** Ah ma Zirf, tu sais que j'adore être sadique avec ce pauvre William x) T'en fais pas, il devrait survivre normalement! Sauf si je rajoute les tortures qu'on lui fait subir toutes les deux dans notre coin x)

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire^^ **ENJOY**!

* * *

Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche, dans tous les sens, au sol…bien trop haut pour sauter, même avec un drap. Il n'y avait aucun passage secret, juste une seule solution : les couloirs. Will déglutit et ouvrit doucement la porte, un petit couteau en main. Il l'avait chapardé dans la grande cuisine de ce manoir, au nez à la barbe de Bigfoot. Revenant à ses moutons, le jeune homme inspecta attentivement si la voie était libre. Personne. Parfait. Il se glissa à l'extérieur de sa chambre, et s'engouffra dans les couloirs interminables du Sanctuaire.

Un vrai labyrinthe hélas. On risquait de le trouver, et très rapidement en plus. Soupirant, l'ancien psy désormais amnésique continua courageusement son chemin, tentant de se rappeler vers où se situait la sortie. Il prit un couloir au hasard, tourna à gauche, prit des escaliers, retourna à gauche…et poussa un cri étranglé quelques secondes plus tard. Devant lui, en face de sa personne effrayée, se tenait un MONSTRE !

Will n'attendit pas et s'enfuit, ne prenant même pas la peine d'observer l'objet de sa nouvelle peur. Il courut longtemps encore, et se mit en quête d'un plan de cet affreux et abominable bâtiment qui abritait le diable. Par chance, il en trouva un et suivit le plan jusqu'à une sortie discrète. Il se faufila dedans et quitta rapidement ces lieux maudits.

Sortant enfin de la proprieté, Will jeta le plan dans une poubelle, puis marcha le long de la rivière qui ruisselait dans la ville, empruntant un pont. Il croisa quelques personnes, qui pour la plupart se demandaient qui était ce jeune homme en pyjama !

Will les scruta et comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait nuit qu'il devait être en pyjama, mais il n'avait rien à se mettre…et s'habiller aurait ralenti ses chances de partir sain et sauf du Sanctuaire ! Il se précipita hors de la vue de tout ce monde, filant vers l'autre rive. Observant les environs, il vit que c'était très éclairé malgré la nuit noire au dessus de la grande ville. De grands bâtiments modernes, des grattes-ciel, d'immenses parkings. Sans doute les quartiers d'affaire, songea l'homme perdu. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui disait quelque chose cependant, mais il ne sut quoi ! La frustration s'empara de lui. Cette Helen Magnus lui avait dit qu'il était amnésique, mais elle n'avait rien voulu révéler d'autre. Comment lui faire confiance ?!

Alors qu'il passait devant un imposant bâtiment fait de verre et de métal qui lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose de dangereux, Will se fit accoster par un policier !

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je peux vous aider ? demanda ce dernier, regardant l'allure du jeune homme.

-N..non !

-Vous êtes perdu ?

-Ben…ouais…, balbuta-t-il.

-Vous voulez vous rendre à quel endroit, monsieur ?

-Euh…

-Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas fait trop la fête ?

Will perdit pied. Il ne savait quoi répondre, et il voulut s'enfuir avant d'avoir des ennuis. Mais le policier en décida autrement hélas.

-Je peux savoir votre identité, monsieur ?

-Je…m'appelle…euh…

-Vous me direz tout cela au poste de police, jeune homme ! déclara l'agent, vérifiant que l'autre ne portait aucune arme.

-Me touchez pas ! paniqua Will.

Le policier haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas posé une seule main sur Will ! Le jeune devait être très alcoolisé pour être aussi anxieux et paniqué.

-Du calme monsieur. C'est juste pour vérifier qui vous êtes et pour vous ramener chez vous.

-Laissez-moi tranquille !

Pendant que les deux hommes parlaient, Will paniqua davantage. Il ne savait rien de lui-mêmen si on l'emmenait, qu'allait-il dire ?! Tout ceci n'était que manipulation, c'était obligé !

Soudain, le policier tomba à terre ! L'ancien psy cria de peur en voyant une balle dans le corps, et le cœur, de l'autre homme. Il vit d'autres projectils arriver sur lui ?! Et se baissa, se cacha puis reprit sa course contre ces balles meutrières. Une voiture noire le suivait, il se rendit compte que les attaques incessantes venaient de là. Et trébuch, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se cacher, s'écorchant méchamment un pied.

-AIE ! hurla-t-il, se relevant et courant sans cesse, pleurant des larmes de douleur et de peur.

Il était pieds nus, ce qui ne l'arrangait pas lui et sa blessure. Les balles ne cessaient de le poursuivre, tout comme la voiture. Un coup de feu plus puissant se fit entendre : les tireurs venaient de sortir des armes plus précises.

_« Je suis mort ! »_ pleura intérieurement le jeune homme à bout et sans défense.


	7. Chapitre 6: Aide ou Mort

Hi! Je vous publie enfin le chapitre 6 que j'ai nommé "Aide ou Mort". Nous avançons de plus en plus dans notre histoire. Merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours! Désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui, mais je poste via un pc du collège...See you!

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

-Saleté de réveil! Grogna la voix d'Henry de très mauvaise humeur!

En effet, le pauvre loup-garou avait fait un rêve des plus affreux. Il osa à peine s'en rappeler. Il se trouvait dans une chambre aux allurs romantiques, mais il portait une jupe! Une jupe écossaise! Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. Une autre personne l'accompagnait, habillée également comme lui. Dans son rêve, il avait reconnu Tesla! Torse nu, en jupe écossaise! Mais le pire, car il y avait bien pire, c'était qu'ils s'étaient presque embrassés! Un petit effleurement entre lèvres, certes, mais Henry avait cru en vomir quand il y avait repensé...le jeune homme se souvint également avoir dansé la salsa avec cet insupportable vampire arrogant et insolent...il se retrouva cependant tiré de ses pensées quand une autre personne parla:

-Saleté de soleil! L'imita une voix endormie avec un accent léger de la ville de Chicago.

-Saleté de bestioles! Continua Bigfoot, attrapant à pleines mains un moustique voltigeant.

Les 3 êtres, maudissant chacun quelque chose, se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Kate ne cessait de se plaindre, elle qui n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis un petit moment à cause de ses nombreux voyages en Terre Creuse.

-De toute manière aurait sonné peu de temps après, alors ça ne devrait pas te déranger! Rappela gentiment le geek.

Un grognement suivi d'une tape amicale sur une épaule lui répondirent très rapidement.

-Et toi tu aurais mieux fait de balancer ton réveil Mickey au lieu de te lever! Lui sourit, narquoise,l'Indienne.

Ce fut au tour d'Henry de grogner. Il croisa les bras et bouda, tel un enfant. Bigfoot, pendant que les deux gamins se chamaillaient, s'affairait à mettre un autre couvert pour le protégé et actuel patient de la patronne.

-A-t-il entendu son réveil? Questionna-t-il.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Je vais le réveiller! Soupira Henry, reprenant son sérieux.

-Non, Magnus a besoin de vous pour un problème informatique, vous déjeunerez en route! Dit-il, remarquant la grimace que lui servit le lycan. Kate va aller le réveiller et lui apporter son plateau.

La Kate en question protesta, mais finit par se résigner, et apporter le plateau à l'autre jeune du groupe. Dès que l'Indienne eut disparu, Henry se tourna vers son ami peluche et grognon.

-Problème informatique? C'est encore le virus de Tesla?!

-Oui..., marmonna le poilu des forêts.

-Mais j'avais dit à Magnus de supprimer le fichier central et de tout réinstaller! Et puis pourquoi ce Tesla de malheur nous embête-t-il ainsi?!

-Vous lui demanderez quand il reviendra et si le Docteur ne le tue pas.

-C'est sûr que sa peau de vampire bronzée et musclée va y passer cette fois. Mais pourquoi il a mis ces foutues images sur le pc du doc aussi?! Se demanda le loup-garou, ne se rendant pas compte des adjectifs qu'il avait employé en parlant de son adversaire en invention.

Tesla avait bêtement installé un virus particulièrement résistant à distance...et qui consistait à encombrer les fonds d'écran d'Helen avec des images de lui.

-Problème! Hurla alors la voix de Kate, qui revenait de la chambre de Will, sans ce dernier.

Elle était de toute évidence paniquée et essoufflée. Ce qui inquiéta fortement son frère de coeur.

-Quoi? S'enquit-il!

-Will! Il a disparu!

-Quoi?!

-T'ES SOURD OU QUOI?! Cria-t-elle donc.

Bigfoot lui demanda de se taire pour ne pas ébruiter le bâtiment, car vu la situation, il valait mieux ne pas alerter Helen. Cependant Kate continua de crier:

-WILL A DISPARU!

Bigfoot et Henry se bouchèrent les oreilles. Quand Kate Freelander criait ainsi, ça devenait dangereux pour ceux qui en étaient proches.

Une nouvelle voix surgit alors de l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Will a disparu?

-Oh, Magnus! Vous venez prendre votre petit déjeuner?

Helen, qui venait en effet d'arriver, vit et sentit que Kate essayait d'avoir l'air décontracté. Mais, évidemment, cela ne fonctionna pas. On ne dupait pas Helen Magnus si facilement!

-N'essayez pas de me cacher ce que vous avez hurlé, je vous prie. Êtes-vous sûre qu'il a vraiment disparu?

-Oui doc. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

A peine Kate eut-elle fini sa phrase que l'autre femme se précipita dans son bureau pour voir les caméras. Les autres la suivirent, quelqu'uns emportant quelque chose à virent tous la fuite du jeune homme amnésique.

-Oh...Bloody Hell! Lacha Helen.

Bigfoot l'approuva silencieusement. Les autres furent plus bruyants. La bicentenaire les informa qu'ils partaient sur le champ pour retrouver le psy.

-On a même pas encore déjeuné doc, on pourra pas aller loin! Protesta Kate, Henry la suivit dans son jugement.

-Vous déjeunerez en route ou alors rien, mais nous allons chercher Will, et ce immédiatement! Ordonna-t-elle.

Tous posèrent sur le champ leur nourriture, la vie de leur ami était bien plus importante qu'un minable petit déjeuner. Ils savaient tous que le jeune homme risquait sa vie en ce moment même, et que maintenant qu'il était sans défense, on pourrait le tuer facilement.

Pendant que les membres du Sanctuaire se préparaient avec efficacité et rapidité, Will tentait toujours de sauver sa peau en échappant aux balles meurtrières. La voiture le poursuivant ne cessait de gagner du terrain, et il était devenu simple de savoir où il allait, car le sang s'échappant de son pied blessé continuait de laisser des traces. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Une balle faillit l'atteindre à la jambe, mais il se décala au bon et dernier moment. Sa vue se troublant, Will peina à se diriger. Alors qu'il tournait vers un autre quartier, une autre balle vint très près de lui et l'effleura, le déstabilisant. Dans quel cauchemar était-il tombé?! L'homme poursuivi tenta encore de se dissimuler, malgré qu'il savait qu'on le retrouverait sûrement rapidement.

Une douleur lui perça le cœur, il crut qu'on l'avait touché. Et tomba lourdement sur le sol mouillé de la rue sombre. La vue qu'il lui restait se troubla davantage, son souffle s'arrêta, son corps se glaça, et il se figea. Le noir l'envahit violemment, alors qu'il criait intérieurement pour que cette sensation horrible de souffrir, de mourir, s'arrête.

_"-Will! Attention! cria une voix féminine._

_Helen se hâta de pousser son jeune protégé de la trajectoire d'une créature. Avant de se relever, il la remercia. Tous deux se sourirent, complices._

_-Eh! A l'aide! hurla une Kate essoufflée._

_Elle essayait de se débarrasser de la créature dont l'attention se tourna vers Helen quand celle-ci vint secourir la femme de Chicago. Sans attendre, les autres la suivirent. Henry préparait les armes de secours pendant ce temps, sait-on jamais!"_

-Will? Will! Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît! supplia presque Helen?!

Le jeune homme bougea légèrement et cligna des yeux. Il ne savait plus où il était, il avait mal. Le froid envahissait son corps pâle et en mauvais état.

-Will?

-Oui? toussota-t-il, suffoquant.

-Savez-vous comment je m'appelle? demanda la voix, semblant tester le jeune amnésique.

-Euh...Magnus? Helen Magnus? tenta-t-il de se souvenir.

La femme en face de lui se permit un léger sourire, et lui signifia qu'il avait bon. Elle l'aida ensuite à se lever.

-Aie! siffla-t-il de douleur quand son pied blessé et en sang toucha le sol. Où est la voiture?!

-Quelle voiture? Nous n'avons vu que des hommes!

-Comment étaient-ils?

-C'est plutôt à moi de poser les questions, vous ne trouvez pas, jeune Will? Venez, nous mettrons tout en commun lorsque nous serons au Sanctuaire. Il faut vous soigner rapidement.

William voulut protester mais il n'en trouva pas la force, et se laissa faire, tel un zombie. Kate et Henry arrivèrent quelques minutes après.

-Ils nous ont échappé ces..., commença à jurer une Kate qui secouait ses bras.

Henry fit de même, mais avec tout son corps! En effet, lorsque les deux jeunes avaient pris en chasse les mystérieux tireurs qui voulaient assassiner Will, ils avaient été obligé de courir près du fleuve. Les assaillants, sans doute bien plus expérimentés qu'eux, les avaient alors poussé par surprise dans l'eau. Heureusement, aucun des membres du Sanctuaire n'avait été blessé.

-Je crois que nous avons tous hâte de rentrer au Sanctuaire, finit par déclarer Helen.


	8. Chapitre 7: Réunion

Hola everyone! (mélange d'anglais et d'espagnol...la prochaine fois je ferais plus original!) Désolé pour ces deux mois d'absence, mais le collège, vous savez ce que c'est! Et j'avoue me désintéresser de Sanctuary aussi...mais je vous promets que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fanfiction là, et que j'en ai encore plein d'autres à publier avant de tourner la page. Je reviendrais peut être sur le fandom, qui sait. Bref, ce n'est pas un au revoir, ni un adieu, mais juste une prévision^^

Je ne posterais pas de réponse pour ce chapitre non plus, j'en suis navrée, excusez-moi mes chers lecteurs et lectrices! Ce chapitre s'intitulera _"Réunion"_ . Celui qui me dira qu'il pense qu'on parle de la Réunion, je le prive d'Helen Magnus, nah!

**BONNE LECTURE**!

* * *

Encore un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre. Suivi d'un soupir. Et cela continuait, se passait depuis longtemps. Helen soupira de nouveau elle aussi.

-Je sais que vous avez mal, Will, mais essayez de ne pas gémir autant ! Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui ?! s'énerva la bicentenaire.

Elle tentait veinement de le sermonner depuis son réveil, de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle avait eu peur, mais ce jeune garnement ne l'écoutait presque pas…

-Will ! Ecoutez-moi, vous auriez pu mourir !

-Je crois que c'est ce que je voulais, admit-il avec prudence, se tenant loin de la brune.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Vous refusez de me dire la vérité, et vous me retenez prisonnier ici ! s'insurgea presque le jeune homme.

-Will…je vous ai dit que je vous raconterais tout en plusieurs fois, et que vous deviez déjà vous reposer ! Pour l'instant nous devons savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ce matin, et vous n'êtes pas prisonnier.

-Ahem…y a juste un type qui a essayé de me tuer ! grogna le psy amnésique.

La brune se permit un gros soupir. Pourquoi son protégé prenait-il cette affaire à la légère ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça lui arrive à lui en particulier ?!

-Bon, pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? interrogea-t-elle patiemment, comprenant la panique de Will quant à ce qu'il se passait ici, après tout, on essayait de le tuer…

Tout en posant la question, Helen réfléchissait : en effet, certains patients avaient jugé bon de l'informer que Will avait peur dès qu'il voyait l'un des leurs. Ce qui faisait du mal à la brune, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, et en prenait de plus en plus conscience, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise intérieurement.

-Je veux savoir qui je suis ! Et m'éloigner de ce qui vit chez vous ! Qui sont ces monstres ?! lacha hargueusement l'ex psy, sans mesurer la portée de ses paroles.

-Ce ne sont en aucun cas des monstres, William, répondit-elle froidement en retour, avant de reprendre un ton rassurant. Vous m'aviez posé la même question lors de notre 1ère rencontre. Qu'est-ce que le Sanctuaire et pourquoi ce nom. Maintenant vous savez. Un Sanctuaire pour tous, ce n'est pas une parole en l'air.

Helen expliquait cela avec un sourire mystérieux, comme à leur toute 1ère rencontre. Elle espérait secrètement que le jeune homme allait s'en souvenir.

-Je ne comprends rien, Magnus ! se plaignit ce dernier.

-Les créatures que vous avez vu. Elles sont résidentes et ne vous veulent aucun mal. Dans votre passé, vous les aidiez et vous auriez tout fait pour qu'ils ne leur arrive rien.

-J'habitais aussi avec…eux ? interrogea-t-il prudemment.

-Oui. Revenons au sujet s'il vous plaît, Will. Qu'avez-vous rencontré quand vous vous êtes enfuit ?

-Euh…je suis allé dans les quartiers d'affaire. Un policier m'a retenu, j'ai paniqué, j'ai vu un…une créature ?

-Ici nous préférons les appelez des phénomènes, sourit Helen.

L'homme acquiesça sagement et silencieusement.

-Will, je vais vous demander d'avoir une totale confiance en moi, et surtout de ne pas me mentir. Vous êtes en danger, alors dîtes-moi tout ce qui s'est passé s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord…après avoir vu le phénomène, j'ai…pris la direction de l'autre rive, dans les quartiers d'affaires. Je m'étais approché d'un des grattes-ciel, je pensais l'avoir déjà vu avant, admit-il sincèrement, espérant en retour une réponse tout aussi honnête.

Helen, cependant, ne dit rien. Elle se permit des réflexions. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, il prendrait encore peur et s'enfuierait à coup sûr. Mais elle ne pouvait tout lui cacher non plus…

-Effectivement, dans le passé nous sommes déjà allés vers ces quartiers, certains de nos ennemis ou rivaux travaillent ici, mais nous ne sommes jamais entrés dans leurs bâtiments. Que s'est-il passé ensuite, Will ? questionna-t-elle, n'allant pas plus loin sur ses explications.

-Je crois qu'il y a eu des tirs. Beaucoups de coups de feu. Une voiture sombre avec des fenêtres qui dissimulaient tout de l'intérieur, d'après ce que je me rappelle. Elle me poursuivait, se souvint le jeune psy.

-Et vous vous êtes caché, mais ils vous ont retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez évanoui ?

Comme réponse, Will se contenta d'approuver d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'avait pas le courage de répondre, et préférait admirer cette femme aux allures de Lady. Il se demanda alorsquel âge elle pouvait avoir. Entre 30 et 40 ans au moins, selon lui, mais une autre partie lui disait qu'elle en avait bien plus…même si son physique était celui d'une sublime femme de 35 ans.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda-t-il alors, sortant de ses pensées. Le temps que vous sachiez que j'étais parti…

-Henry…le jeune homme que vous voyez toujours avec des ordinateurs, il a mis des mouchards sur vous. C'était en cas de problème, ajouta-t-elle.

-Vous saviez que j'allais m'enfuir ? s'étonna William.

-Non, mais j'avais pensé que votre peur vous conduirait à faire ce genre de choses. Vous êtes amnésique, Will, il est donc normal d'avoir ces réactions, si dangereuses soient-elles.

-Attendez, vous êtes quoi au juste ? Médecin ? Psychologue ? Ou chasseuse de mo…de phénomènes ? se reprit-il rapidement, croyant savoir qu'Helen n'aimait pas le terme qu'il allait employer.

-Je suis spécialisée dans la crypto-zoologie, la tératologie, la médecine, la physique et…

-La xénobiologie, finit-il à sa place, la surprenant.

-Comment le savez-vous ? s'enquit donc Helen.

-J'ai l'impression que vous me l'avez déjà dit.

-En effet. Si vous vous souvenez de cela, en sachant que ça a eu lieu il y a un peu plus de 3 ans, alors vous allez pouvoir vous souvenir de tout. Vous êtes en voie de guérison, Will ! sourit Helen, heureuse.

L'amnésique n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que cela, malgré tout. Il allait retrouver ses souvenirs, certes, mais cela ne le mettrait-il pas en danger ? Après tout, peut être qu'il était devenu amnésique pour cacher un secret ! Beaucoup de personnes faisaient ça dans les films, alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas la réalité ? Et le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de vouloir se souvenir. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que certains souvenirs ne lui manquaient pas. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à autre, chose, Helen le devança :

-Si vous pensez qu'écrire vos souvenirs soit une bonne chose, alors faîtes-le. Ca vous aidra à vous détendre, et peut être que vous aurez plus souvent des visions…n'oubliez pas que l'équipe est là, pria la bicentenaire.

-Est-ce que vous et les autres me protégerez de ceux qui ont failli me tuer ? Est-ce que ceux qui voulaient me tuer avaient des raisons de le faire ? Etais-je leur cible ou juste quelqu'un qui passait par là au mauvais moment ? interrogea alors le jeune homme, bien qu'il connaissait au fond de lui les réponses.

-Je ne peux répondre, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses à vos questions, mais je peux vous promettre une chose. L'équipe, le Sanctuaire tout entier vous protégera s'il le faut. Les autres questions vont poser problème en revanche…qui vous a attaqué et pourquoi ? Cela je n'en sais rien…, finit-elle par déclarer, mais elle commençait à soupçonner une attaque préméditée qui concernait bien son protégé.

* * *

Je suis consciente que ce chapitre n'a pas de grande importance, mais j'ai écris la fic l'année dernière, et j'avoue ne pas vouloir recommencer tout! Cependant le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire (ou pas x) Vu qu'il introduira un personnage que certains n'aiment pas beaucoup! See you!

N'hésitez pas à commenter non plus^^ (je vous autorise même à manifester votre haine pour moi, j'accepterais les coups de bâtons sans rechigner! Je l'ai mérité!)


	9. Chapitre 8: Une obligation

Bonsoir tout le monde (:

**Answers:**

**Zirf:** Merci pour la review^^ Ravie de te revoir! J'essaye d'alterner les grands chapitres et les chapitres de transition, ça permet de se poser un peu^^ C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait plus autant d'auteurs qu'avant sur le fandom francophone, mais bon, comme tu dis, la série étant finie en partie, c'est normal de ne plus être beaucoup. Moi je dis **VIVE SANCTUARY**! (: En espérant que tout se passe bien de ton côté :p

**Talula Chrys:** Merci (: Et tu n'as encore rien vu de la rébellion de notre petit amnésique! Il a pas encore fini. Henry arrive, et Nikky aussi, même si pour le voir tu vas devoir attendre un petit moment! Helen s'en va vers Charlotte, tiens! (et si je l'introduisais dans la fic?! Mmmmh...intéressant!) T'en fais pas, Helen va être avec plein de garçons dans les chapitres à venir x) Oui mamie, le chapitre est là (:

Sur ce, je vous dis** BONNE LECTURE**!

* * *

Abby Corigan, agent du FBI, observait attentivement les rues bondées de la ville. Elle se trouvait en mission et devait démenteler un groupe de trafiquants. D'ordinaire, on ne lui confiait pas ce genre de mission, car elle avait été promu et installée dans une nouvelle branche du FBI : les affaires inexpliquées, paranormales, ou surnaturelles. Et elle se retrouvait pourtant à surveiller des rues pour arrêter des bandits drogués…le pire, c'était que son co-équipier, Gavin, n'avait pas eu le droit de venir. Elle devait donc faire tout le travail toute seule.

Laissant échapper un petit soupir, Abby prit son portable et composa le numéro d'un ami. D'un EX petit-ami. Mais elle tomba sur la messagerie. Comme à chaque fois depuis des semaines ! L'agent jura et attendit le « bip » habituel du répondeur pour parler. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Allô Will ? C'est Abby. Je suis en mission, et comme je suis toute seule, je peux t'appeler. Je croyais qu'à cette heure-ci tu faisais tes dossiers, j'ai pensé que je pourrais te parler, que tu étais trop occupé les semaines passées, que c'était pour ça que tu ne répondais jamais à mes messages. Peut être que tu es toujours en mission et que tu reviendras bientôt, je l'espère en tout cas. Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye de te joindre, tu es toujours sur messagerie ! J'aimerais savoir si tu m'évites…c'est important que je sache.

Sinon comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris pour les phénomènes incontrôlables, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop à faire avec eux, et que tu pourras régler le problème avec le Dr Magnus et les autres. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Envois-moi vite un message.J'attends jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et si tu ne réponds pas, je viendrais au Sanctuaire ! s'exclama Abby, faisant une petite pause, puis continuant après une petite hésitation. Tu me manques, Will.

La femme envoya le message et se permit un autre soupir. Cette situation avec Will ne lui plaisait pas. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il allait l'appeler bientôt, juste pour avoir des nouvelles, pour parler, pour qu'elle se rassure ! Son portable en main, elle attendit patiemment une réponse. Ce qui n'arriva malheureusement pas, même après plusieurs minutes.

Soupirant encore une fois, Abby revint à sa surveillance sur les rues. Elle ne put donc pas remarquer que quelqu'un montait dans sa voiture. Un homme chauve.

-Vous pourriez être virée, prononça la voix de l'inconnu.

Abby sursauta des plus violemment ! Et porta son arme sur le mystérieux homme…pas si mystérieux que ça en réalité !

-Allons Abby, vous n'oseriez pas me tirer dessus ! sourit l'homme, écartant l'arme de son front.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Mr Addison.

-Vous l'êtes, mais vous risquez de prendre cher. Aucune concentration dans votre travail…vous avez laissé les trafiquants vendre leur drogue.

-Quoi ?! Je ne les ai vu nulle part ! se défendit Abby.

-Effectivement vous ne pouviez pas voir, trop occupée avec…mh…Will ? C'est bien cela, Abby ?

Cette dernière déglutit. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme dont elle dépendait en partie…son service collaborait avec le sien ! Et le fait qu'elle connaisse les Sanctuaires n'arrangerait rien, car Craig Addison était le rival de la patronne de son ex petit-ami.

-Alors, que vous a dit Zimmerman ? demanda Craig, la fixant intensément.

Comme il s'y attendait, Abby baissa la tête.

-Il n'a pas répondu à mes appels.

-Comme c'est…étrange, déclara Craig, sans une once d'inquiètude.

-Pourquoi me poser cette question ?!

-Oh, pour rien. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de votre….déception amoureuse avec votre ancien collègue.

Un regard noir servit de réponse. Ce qui fit sourire l'homme à côté d'elle.

-Parlons d'un autre sujet, même s'il a un petit rapport avec votre collègue. Zimmerman semble éviter toute conversation avec vous. Magnus a dû lui interdir de vous parler, expliqua-t-il. Le Sanctuaire évite toute conversatio, toute confrontation, avec le gouvernement, la police…ils ont peur.

-Selon vos observations seulement. Mais pourquoi me parler de cela ?

-Je vous fais part d'une information pour votre mission. Votre objectif, après tout, est bien d'enquêter et arrêter ce qui est dangereux, qu'il soit normal ou surnaturel.

Abby ne releva pas la tirade de l'homme. Elle savait qu'il voulait quelque chose. Mais n'osa rien demander. C'était lui le grand chef. Il pouvait la virer d'un simple claquement de doigt, sans avoir besoin de permission.

-Savez-vous que vous pouvez faire fermer les portes du Sanctuaires ?

-Leur activité est légale ! contredit-elle brutalement, oubliant soudain ses principes de ne pas répondre.

-Comme vous vous emportez si vite ! Qui essayez-vous donc de protéger ? William peut être ? Savez-vous que si je signale cela à votre supérieur de service, il peut vous considérer comme…traitresse ? Ou pire. Espionne, pour le compte du Sanctuaire ?

-Que voulez-vous alors, Mr Addison ? cingla-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire croire que j'attends quelque chose de vous ? interrogea-t-il en retour, souriant face à la colère de son employée.

-Vous voulez quelque chose, je le vous ne seriez pas dans ma voiture en ce moment même.

-Perspicace, malgré quelques lacunes…, concéda Craig.

-Vous avez un plan…que voulez-vous exactement ? répéta Abby, s'échauffant grandement !

-Vous allez enquêter sur le Sanctuaire, et espionner Magnus et son équipe.

* * *

Mais que manigance Addisonouchet chéri?! Pourquoi Abby est-elle encore en vie?! (bonne question me direz-vous...mais fallait bien trouver un amooooour à ce chou de Will, non? Et puis Helen étant déjà prise, ainsi que Kate, il fallait bien rajouter un autre personnage! Je parie que c'est la pensée des scénaristes!

Je vous dis **BONNES PÂQUES les petits et les grands** (: Et n'hésitez pas à commenter! (mais par pitié, ne me tuez pas tout de suite! Tuez plutôt Abby, moui c'est ça, tuez Abby!)


	10. Chapitre 9: Souvenirs, Partie I

Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre: Souvenirs: Partie I. J'ai conscience qu'il n'y a pas d'action pour le moment, mais je compte bien arranger ça! Je ne réponds pas aux reviews dans ce chapitre, car je publie du collège.

Bonne lecture my friends!

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement, sans trop de gros problèmes. Helen cherchait toujours ses batraciens, tout en continuant ses recherches concernant Will. Ce dernier acceptait de plus en plus les phénomènes qui vivaient au Sanctuaire. Il avait cependant toujours peur lorsqu'il était seul, surtout la nuit. Henry s'était proposé pour qu'ils soient dans la même chambre, lors d'une réunion de synthèse.

_« Il doit apprendre à nous faire confiance et à __**SE**__ faire confiance, surtout » _leur avait rétorqué le boss.

Contre toute attente, le jeune William avait été convaincu et avait accepté la décision de Magnus.

-Alors dude, ça va mieux? Demanda la voix amusée d'Henry;

Le loup-garou était de très bonne humeur ce jour! Et comptait bien passer sa journée à essayer son nouveau jeu acheté au Japon par Erika.

-Ouais..., acquiesça Will en retour, toujours un peu gêné par ces drôles d'appellations.

-Tu veux pas aller le doc? Elle a besoin d'aide je crois!

-Oh non!

-Mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle doit faire! Lui fit remarquer le geek.

-Elle doit faire quoi alors?

-Euh...

Henry se rendit compte de la situation. Magnus était encore partie en mission et Will n'était toujours pas à l'aise quand on parlait de cela. Tous l'avaient vite remarqué, et cela posait un petit problème!

-Ben...je sais que t'aimes pas quand on parle de ça, mais Magnus essaye encore d'attraper des batraciens très spéciaux.

-Votre vie ne se résume qu'à cela? A chasser des...phénomènes et les enfermer loin des autres?

-On ne les enferme pas! Enfin...Pas tous, admit-il avant de reprendre. On capture les plus dangereux, on les guide, le doc les étudie parfois, et on les protège tous! Ils ne sont pas que de simples phénomènes, dude, ils sont aussi notre famille.  
Henry prit une voix nostalgique qui voulait avoir l'air d'être convaincante. Sa volonté de faire retrouver la mémoire à son meilleur ami se faisait sentir avec beaucoup d'intensité. Mais l'homme face à lui n'était que peu convaincu. Il avait besoin de temps pour tout assimiler, pour tout comprendre. Il avait besoin de **BEAUCOUP** de temps!

-Pour toi, qu'est-ce que sont les phénomènes? Demanda alors le lycan.

-Ben...j'en sais rien. Pour moi ce sont...

_« Des êtres vivants comme vous et moi, Will! » _

Le Will en question sursauta et regarda tout autour de lui, mais il n'y avait que lui et Henry, lequel se demandait ce qu'il se passait!

-Dude?! T''es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller t'allonger?

-Non non, c'est rien...je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air un moment! L'informa William.

-Attends, je t'accompagne. Tu vas te perdre ici...de toute manière on se perd toujours ici, même si on vit dans ce gigantesque labyrinthe depuis notre enfance! Maugréa en retour Henry.

La phrase intrigua Will, qui, avec timidité, demanda:

-Peux-tu m'en dire plus?

-Y a pas grand chose à dire, tu sais? En gros le doc m'a trouvé et élevé comme son fils. Et j'avais une sœur de cœur qui s'est sacrifié pour notre famille, murmura des plus douloureusement Genry.

_« Ashley... »_

-Ashley, dit simplement Will, comme s'il avait la fille d'Helen devant lui.

-Ouais! Comment tu sais, mec?

-Je sais pas, justement. Une femme vient de me le dire à l'oreille, avoua l'amnésique.

Le geek en face de lui fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant. A moins que ça ne soit un résident télépathe, ce dont il doutait, il n'y avait personne...encore moins de femme dans les parages! Soit Will était en manque de bonne compagnie, soit...

-Euh, Will, nous ne somme que deux, il n'y a aucune femme près de nous, tenta de le raisonner Henry.

-Je sais! Mais j'ai entendu une femme pleurer ce nom.

-Oh...nous irons voir le boss et lui en parle, ok?

-Arrête de me prendre pour un fou! Grogna Will, se détournant des yeux de son ami châtain.

Son chaperon le rassura cependant très rapidement, comprenant ce que devait ressentir son protégé. Il l'emmena vite dans les couloirs menant aux jardins afin de décompresser.

_«On entendait des cris de femme énervée, des rires d'hommes amusés, et soudain tout cessa d'un grognement de la part d'un être très poilu: Bigfoot. Les enfants face à lui se calmèrent instantanément._

_-Que se passe-t-il? Grogna le singe géant._

_-Ils m'ont jeté à l'eau! Se plaignit la voix de Kate, alors qu'elle désignait Henry et Will d'un doigt moouillé._

_-**C'EST PAS VRAI!** Se défendirent-ils en retour._

_Bigfoot n'eut hélas pas le temps quelque chose, car une bataille entre les 3 collègues s'engageait déjà. Il fut poussé à l'eau rapidement lui aussi, par Will! Qui dut éviter le jet d'eau que lui lançait Kate. »_

-Hein?! Sursauta l'amnésique de nouveau!

-Je disais que nous avions une piscine. Une très grande piscine! Je sais que ça peut t'étonner, mec, mais c'est pas la peine de beugler comme ça! Le prévint gentiment Henry, trouvant le comportement de son collègue soudain très étrange.

-Euh..., ne sut répondre William.

Quelque chose le dérangeait, une peur qu'il sut irrationnelle, une crainte...des doutes. Mais il garda tout cela pour lui-même, voulant éviter qu'Henry soupçonne des choses. Il commençait à les connaître et voyait la méfiance de certains à son égard. Seul Henry et Helen semblaient vraiment lui faire totalement confiance. Mais avaient-ils raison?


	11. Chapitre 10: Souvenirs, Partie II

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la suite de la fic, avec 1 mois de retard...je m'excuse par ailleurs! Ce chapitre est encore court, mais le prochain, que j'essaye de vous taper pour ce soir (déjà écrit à la main, mais vous connaissez ma flemmardise x), est quand même plus long...de 8 pages écrites à la main...pff! Bref, je vous en dis pas trop, vaut mieux! Je rappelle que Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malgré mes négociations avec les producteurs pour récupérer Nikky...

Réponses aux reviews (vu que je n'avais pas pu répondre dans le dernier chapitre)

Zirf: La suite arrive, t'en fais pas! Tu sais ce que c'est les périodes d'exam...d'abord l'oral de rapport de stage, et ensuite le 2nd brevet blanc qui arrive dans le mois...j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi (: Merci de la review, Miss!

Bonne lecture everyone^^

* * *

_« Magnus, expliquez moi pourquoi on doit aller le voir nous et pas Declan ! C'est lui qui dirige le Sanctuaire de Londres après tout, donc c'est lui le plus proche de ce..._

_-Will, si vous terminez votre phrase, je vous promets des dossiers à remplir toute la nuit ! menaça Helen._

_-Vertébré à plumes de dindon, finit-il pourtant._

_-__**WILL**__ ! »_

-**QUOI** ?! cria le jeune homme, ouvrant les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongé sur les draps défaits de son lit, témoignant du fait qu'il gigotait. Il faisait nuit noir au fond la chambre. Les rideaux étaient entrouverts, et la porte aussi, afin de laisser un peu de lumière tout de même. Will soupira après son observation. Encore un de ces rêves...il essaya de se remémorer combien de rêves de ce genre avait-il fait cette nuit.

_« -Mais c'est la vérité, Magnus ! Vous avez vu à quoi il ressemble ce phacochère ! _

_-Vous venez de vous contredire, Will. Un phacochère n'a pas de plumes de dindon, le taquina la femme._

_-Peu importe ! grommela-t-il, n'aimant pas avoir les pieds dans les déchets._

_Car en effet, lui et Helen devaient intégrer un phénomène dans leur sanctuaire. En plus de cela, ils devaient se rendre dans un coin reculé du bois dans lequel ils se trouvaient, tout cela pour parler avec le chef de l'espèce en question. Pour cela, ils avaient dû faire un long voyage jusqu'en Angleterre, ce qui dérangeait profondément le jeune William. Declan MacRae, le chef du Sanctuaire londonien, était bien plus proche géographiquement, et surtout il était déjà sur place !_

_-Et Declan a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de nous accompagner en plus ! conclut Helen, ne se doutant pas que Will n'avait rien écouté. »_

-C'est qui Declan ? s'inquiéta-t-il, regardant encore une fois autour de lui, cherchant un quelconque être bizarre nommé Phénomène.

Peut être que ces horribles choses s'étaient invitées dans sa chambre ?! Le jeune homme ressentit un battement douloureux au cœur. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer à cet endroit. Et pourtant quelque chose de fort, de si puissant en lui, lui disait qu'il était bien chez lui. Que cet endroit était sa seule maison. Mais non, il était seul. Personne n'était venu le voir. Il paniqua à nouveau. Comment pouvait-il entendre quelqu'un lui parler alors qu'il demeurait seul dans sa chambre ?! Le psy se leva prudemment du lit et fit lui-même le tour de la pièce, se tenant la blessure par balle qui lui avait causé son amnésie. Il scruta attentivement sa chambre, mais aucun signe de vie, rien du tout.

Soupirant, Will partit de nouveau se coucher et se rendormit, essayant de plonger dans le sommeil sans trop s'attarder.

_« -Et puis ce londonien ne sait pas tirer ! tenta Will._

_-Détrompez-vous, William. Declan est un ancien militaire, un des plus brillants que m'a présenté...James..._

_-Dois-je quand même vous rappeler qu'il a essayé de prendre votre place quand vous avez soupçonné une fuite d'informations sur Bertha ?!_

_Helen leva les yeux au ciel, Will semblait toujours lui en vouloir à elle et Declan pour cet épisode douloureux...même si Declan n'avait rien à voir la dedans...pas vraiment ! Il était juste un pion dans son jeu... »_

-Je ne comprends rien ! De quoi parlez-vous ?! Qui êtes-vous ?!

_« -Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons trouver le chef de cette espèce, ainsi que Declan, et nous pourrons commencer des négociations ! termina Helen, montrant bien que la conversation devait se clore maintenant._

_Will se tut, préférant ne pas essayer de lui parler de nouveau. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand elle le congédiait de cette manière ! »_

-**MAIS DE QUOI PARLEZ-VOUS** ?! hurla William, avant de se recroqueviller sur son lit.

On l'avait sûrement entendu dans les autres chambres et couloirs, mais qu'importe, il avait peur, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il devait vite trouver ce qui lui arrivait, et ce avant de devenir fou. Tentant de nouveau de fermer les yeux, il entendit un coup de feu, quelque chose tomber lourdement au sol...du sang, il y avait du sang, du sang partout, que du sang...il voyait du sang couler...

-Arrêtez ! supplia-t-il, hurlant et pleurant contre son oreiller !

L'amnésique laissa couler des larmes de désespoir et de crainte. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à lui ?

_**« -WILL ! ATTENTION ! »**_

-**STOP** ! hurla-t-il de rage et de peur, une dernière fois, avant que sa voix ne finisse par casser.

Il avait trop crié. Des images lui venaient encore, et encore, interminablement, le paralysant. Il eut la force de tendre son bras vers sa table de chevet, là où se trouvait la boîte de somnifères que le Dr Magnus lui avait passé. Attrapant plusieurs cachets, il les avala coup sec, et retomba mollement sur les draps trempés de larmes.

* * *

Petit coup de pub pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Supernatural! C'est une série dans laquelle Amanda joue un superbe (et cruel et sexy et manipulateur) ange du seigner nommé Naomi! Oui c'est une fille voyons! Ceux qui veulent lire des fics sur Naomi, ma porte vous est ouverte, car j'écris beaucoup sur Naomi (: Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week end, et pour ceux qui reprennent le collège/le lycée, bonne rentrée!

(et _**SURTOUT NE VOUS ENDORMEZ PAS EN COURS**_ -comme moi, l'auteure, le fait...-) N'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours chaud au coeur à l'auteure ^^


	12. Chapitre 11: Retour aux ennuis

**Hello there! Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive enfin sur vos écrans! Je l'avais tapé au pc avant, mais j'avais un peu la flemme de le poster, veuillez m'en excuser...Je rappelle que Sanctuary et ses (sublimes) personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et que je ne tuerais pas les femmes en laissant les hommes en vie (référence à une certaine série nommée Supernatural dont le season finale m'a énervé! Mais je sais que la personne dont je fais allusion N'EST PAS MORTE! Nah! **

**Pub finie, revenons à nos moutons! Merci à Zirf pour la review^^ Les autres lecteurs que je ne vois pas, vous pouvez vous manifester si vous le désirez, et sachez que l'auteur ne mord pas (Zirf, je t'en supplie, confirme ce que je viens de dire, par pitié!) Bref, bonne lecture! **

* * *

-Will ?

-Hm ?

-Will ! Réveillez-vous !

Aucune réponse ne parvint à Helen. Will dormait toujours à midi ! La femme était venue dans sa chambre après s'être un peu inquiété aux dires de ses collègues. Ils avaient entendu des cris et des pleurs venant de la chambre du psy amnésique.

-Will ! gronda-t-elle, ainsi qu'une mère le ferait.

Puis, ne voyant toujours pas de réaction, son regard se porta sur la table de chevet de son ami et protégé. Elle vit la boîte de somnifères qu'elle lui avait passée. Celle-ci était grande ouverte, il manquait beaucoup de cachets !

-**WILL** ! cria-t-elle, le secouant alors.

-Mh ? gémit-il encore, toujours aussi endormi.

Helen soupira et posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, essayant de le réveiller doucement, sans brutalité, chose rare pour elle !

_« -Ô mon ange magnifique,_

_Que tes mains me sont bénéfiques,_

_Et ta voix si angélique,_

_Tu es ma douce musique,_

_Avec toi ce que n'est pas que physique... »_ débita un Will profondément endormi.

La bicentenaire hoqueta et sursauta légèrement ! Jamais Will n'avait récité de poème devant elle ! John oui, Nikola oui, même James, mais pas Will ! Elle préféra enlever ses mains du corps de l'homme, sait-on jamais.

_« Non gardes tes mains sur moi !_

_Tu sais ce que je crier sur les toits ?_

_Je veux hurler mon amour pour toi !_

_Accepte ma déclaration avec... »_

-Will ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! s'ébahit la brune. Vous devenez fou !

_« -Oh oui je le suis, laisse moi rêver,_

_Laisse-moi t'embrasser,_

_Moi je peux te combler... »_

Will ne put terminer sa phrase, car se réveillant d'un coup avec la désagréable impression qu'on lui avait pincé le bras et que plein de dromadaires étaient montés sur sa tête.

-Aie ! Magnus ?! Que faîtes-vous là ?!

-Je suis passée voir si tout allait bien ! Combien de somnifères avez-vous gobé ?!

-Euh...3 ? 4 ?

-4 ?! Je vous avais bien spécifié de n'en prendre qu'un ! Ils sont très puissants ! Arrêtez d'agiter vos doigts pour compter !

-Désolé ! Je voudrais vous parler, finit par demander Will, non conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire au boss quelques minutes avant.

Helen s'assit sur son lit, gardant une distance raisonnable, et lui fit signe qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement.

-Je n'arrête plus d'entendre des voix, elles me disent des choses...des choses vraies...les nuits je vois des choses, j'entends des coups de feu, des personnes me parlent et me touchent...

-Vous avez l'impression d'être celui qui se prend les balles ? demanda-t-elle doucement, réfléchissant déjà à ce que son ami pouvait couvrir, mais la réponse lui sembla peu à peu évidente.

-Oui et non...aidez-moi, Magnus. Je dois savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. Il faut que je sache...qui je suis et pourquoi je suis malade...amnésique, concéda-t-il, grimaçant au mot amnésique.

-Vous le saurez, nous vous aiderons à retrouver les derniers moments que vous avez vécu avant de perdre la mémoire, puisque c'est le seul moment qui semble être coincé au fond de vous...mais vous vous en rapprochez, je pense. Mais pour cela, vous devez nous faire confiance, à moi et à l'équipe.

-Je vous fais confiance !

-Pas totalement. Je promets de tout faire pour trouver qui vous a fait ça, mais nous devons avoir la certitude que si besoin il y a, vous nous confierez votre vie.

-Ok...ahem...comment s'est passé votre mission ? questionna alors son protégé, s'intéressant enfin à elle !

-Nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à attraper nos batraciens. Ils sont fichtrement rapides ! se dépita Helen.

-Il doit y avoir beaucoup d'action quand vous essayez d'en attraper un...ou une ! fit-il remarquer, encore un peu endormi mais retrouvant son sourire.

-Oh que oui ! D'ailleurs vous aller voir la véritable action dans une heure.

-Dans une heure ?! Voir la véritable ac...

-Je vous emmène avec moi et les autres en mission, et ce n'est pas discutable, Will ! le devança-t-elle, l'empêchant de parler en posant un doigt doux sur ses lèvres.

_« -Magnus ! Je dois aller à un congrès, c'est très important pour moi ! fulmina Will._

_-Vous irez plus tard. J'ai besoin de vous pour cette mission._

_-J'irais plus tard, mais bien sûr ! Vous me l'avez aussi dit quand je devais partir en Islande avec Sigrid ! »_

-Will ?

-Hein ?! Oui, je viens ! J'y suis obligé et je dois vous faire confiance...mais je vous préviens, je veux des gardes du corps !

-Oui, évidemment. Je resterais à vos côtés le temps de la mission, à chaque minute.

Will acquiesça silencieusement, mais au fond de lui il était anxieux et Helen le sentait sans grande peine. Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son protégé.

-Vous aurez aussi des armes pour vous défendre.

-Quoi ?! Vous voulez rire ?! C'est une blague, hein ? On est le 01 avril, c'est ça ?

-Non, nous ne sommes pas du tout en avril, William. Je vous laisse vous préparer puis je vous donnerais des armes. Nous partirons, vous mangerez votre petit déjeuner en chemin, lui expliqua calmement Helen.

Puis, sans un autre mot, elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, prenant le soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Will soupira et se leva paresseusement. Il n'avait rien à se mettre en plus ! Après tout, il n'avait jamais été en mission !

-Enfin, pas dans ma nouvelle vie..., grommela-t-il, jurant contre sa mémoire défaillante !

Il fit donc le tour de toutes ses armoires à la recherche de son bonheur. Il y a avait deux armoires. L'une pour les vêtements civils de tous les jours, des vêtements militaires dans l'autre...ou des vêtements qui y ressemblaient fortement à en juger par leur piteux état pour la plupart !

-Mais c'est trop cool ! s'enjoua-t-il alors, tel un gamin.

Il attrapa quelques vêtements. Quand il ouvrit la porte pour aller au lieu de rendez-vous, il vit une Helen déjà habillée !

-Vous êtes déjà habillée, Dr ?! grogna-t-il.

-Evidemment ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis 40 minutes à m'habiller, pour une fois...vos armoires ont vraiment dû souffrir de votre passage ! le taquina-t-elle une nouvelle fois !

Pour seule réponse, Helen reçut un regard noir...et fatigué ! Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'équipe soit installée dans le van, armes en main. Seul Will ne savait où se mettre, tenant d'une étrange manière son arme...Kate, assise près de lui, l'aida en se demandant comment il faisait pour avoir autant perdu la mémoire !

-Bien, nous allons de nouveau aller chercher ce batracien ! Je vois déjà les regards énervés...je sais que ça en devient énervant pour vous de le pourchasser, mais il pourrait devenir dangereux s'il continue de fuir. Cette fois, nous l'attraperons ! Je resterais avec Will durant toute la mission, informa Helen, prenant un ton sérieux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le van démarra et tous arrivèrent à destination après quelques 20 minutes de route. La forêt n'était pas tout près du Sanctuaire. Une fois arrivés, tous se séparèrent et s'en allèrent dans une direction différente. Seuls Will et Helen restaient sur place, le jeune homme suivant sa partenaire et se retenant de prendre une de ses mains dans les siennes pour se rassurer. L'atmosphère était sinistre, il n'y avait qu'ombre. Les arbres cachaient le ciel, faisant déglutir bruyamment William. Helen fut intriguée !

-Qu'avez-vous, Will ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

-Je ne suis pas très rassuré, il y a des bruits...étranges, songea-t-il à voix basse.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, Will, je vous protège, affirma en retour Helen, scrutant attentivement les environs à la recherche d'un quelconque signe.

Rien du tout. Rien d'anormal du moins. Will restait très collé à Helen, la peur au ventre. On entendit alors des coups de feu au loin ! Helen réagit si vite que son protégé dût attraper en hâte une de ses mains pour la suivre ! Tous deux coururent le plus rapidement qu'ils le purent jusqu'aux bruits inquiétants. Ils virent, arrivés dans un endroit extrêmement sombre, la silhouette d'hommes s'en prenant à leur équipe regroupée ! Bigfoot, qui s'était joint à la mission, se prenait les balles à la place des deux autres, voulant les protéger. Kate et Henry, priant pour que Bigfoot ne soit pas trop endommagé, essayaient d'abattre les assaillants. Ces derniers étaient plus coriaces et nombreux que l'équipe du Sanctuaire.

-**AIE** ! cria alors une voix.

Un des attaquants venait d'atteindre une cible ! La suite se passa très vite, trop vite. Prenant le corps touché, les inconnus armés se mirent à tirer dans tous les sens.

-**A COUVERT** ! hurla Helen à son équipe réduite.

Tous obéirent du mieux qu'ils purent, ne disant plus un seul mot. L'angoisse fut à son comble, car le silence n'était rompu que par les balles qui fusaient au dessus des têtes des cibles. Personne ne savait qui avait été touché par l'ennemi. Will se réfugia dans les bras d'Helen, sa tête contre la poitrine de la femme. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration rapide.

-Calmez-vous, Will, je suis là, murmura Helen avec douceur, tandis qu'elle tira dans le vide !

_« Ca va aller, je suis là... »_

-Comment pouvez-vous dire que ça va aller ?!

-Je n'ai pas dit cela ! chuchota la femme.

Alors que Will s'apprêtait à rétorquer une réponse bien tranchante er peureuse, Helen lui intima le silence. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Les tirs avaient cessé, plus rien ne bougeait. La brune sortir de sa cachette, tenant les mains tremblantes du jeune homme l'accompagnant. Les autres les imitèrent prudemment, mais dans cet endroit sans lumière, personne ne voyait personne. Soudainement, quelqu'un heurta une autre personne !

-**AH** ! cria une voix d'homme.

-Quoi ?! s'inquiéta aussitôt la voix d'une femme !

-Henry, Kate ? grogna une voix mi-animale, mi-humaine.

-Non, moi c'est Helen ! gronda celle-ci.

-Où est Will ?! paniqua une autre voix.

-Je suis là, poilu des forêts ! marmonna ce dernier.

-Non, moi c'est _**H.E.N.R.Y**_ !

-Et moi je suis celui que vous nommez _« poilu des forêts »_ ! grogna une voix vexée.

Tous attendaient, plongés dans l'obscurité lugubre et sinistre de la forêt, une autre voix, une voix de femme qui se plaindrait !

-Kate ?!

Aucune réponse ne parvint. L'un des équipiers d'Helen essaya d'atteindre une autre personne, et glissa sur quelque chose !

-Aie ! jura Will.

Il était tombé sur il ne sut quoi, et soupira, inquiet, avant de se rendre compte d'une chose...

-AH ! hurla-t-il, voyant le visage du cadavre sur lequel il se trouvait.

Il s'évanouit tout de suite après, alors qu'Helen et les autres s'inquiétaient réellement pour lui.

-Will ?! demandèrent-ils en chœur.

_« Will ! »_

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, que demander de plus?! Alors pour répondre, c'est très simple!**

**Pour tuer l'auteur, tapez,**

**Pour frapper l'auteur, tapez 2,**

**Pour avoir la suite, tapez 3,**

**Pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, tapez 4!**

**Merci de votre attention, chers amis! Et bonne fin de semaine!**


	13. Chapitre 12: Un nouvel allié?

_« Il faut que je les prévienne, et vite ! »_ songea une personne, dans son bureau. A peine finit-elle sa pensée que sa main se dirigea vers le téléphone de son encombrant bureau et le saisit. Elle retira cependant sa main après s'être souvenu de quelque chose de primordial : tous les employés étaient mis sur écoute au bureau. Tous ! Prétextant une pause à son collègue, l'inconnue partit, sortant du grand bâtiment de verre et de métal et se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Il s'agissait d'Abby, qui ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que son nouvel employeur l'observait avec attention du haut de son bureau.

-Allô ? demanda-t-elle après avoir pris son portable sécurisé et composé avec hésitation le numéro du Sanctuaire.

Comme elle s'y attendait, personne ne lui répondit. Ils devaient sûrement être en mission. Elle soupira. Devait-elle indiquer qui elle était ? La réponse lui vint avec hésitation.

-Allô Magnus. C'est...Abby Corigan. J'espère que vous recevrez ce message rapidement et que vous ferez quelque chose. L'un des vôtres a été capturé par une de nos équipes cette après-midi. J'ai appris que c'était Mlle Freelander, s'il vous plaît, écoutez moi attentivement. Je vais vous envoyer un sms qui vous indiquera l'adresse où Kate est retenue captive. Je ne peux pas vous dire où je suis, à qui j'appartiens désormais, mais je vous informe qu'ils vous connaissent et vous surveillent depuis longtemps, débita Abby avec rapidité.

Elle raccrocha précipitamment, elle ne devait pas tarder plus. Déjà qu'on lui portait des soupçons, inutile d'être davantage surveillée.

Au Sanctuaire, tous étaient occupés. Helen, partie rendre visite à certains de ses phénomènes en manque d'affection, ne put entendre le téléphone sonner. Henry était au labo et tentait de trouver où se trouvait Kate, sans succès. Il rageait de ne pouvoir trouver une petite information ! Quant à Will, il attendait sagement, dans l'infirmerie, le réveil d'un certain poilu des forêts...alors qu'il était assis aux côtés de Bigfoot, et plongé dans ses pensées, une main velue attrapa son poignet !

-Ah ! sursauta-t-il brusquement, surpris !

-Will, grogna le majordome d'Helen.

-Oui?

-Vous êtes blessé?

-Juste une petite égratignure, lui répondit le jeune homme, étonné par la soudaine attention que portait la créature à son égard.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ? s'enquit ladite créature.

-Eh bien je...je...euh, bafouilla William, ne sachant que dire au majordome poilu.

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en Magnus ?

-Bien sûr que si, elle m'a sauvé ! _« Bien que j'aurais préféré mourir...à quoi sert une vie sans souvenirs ?! »_

Bigfoot sembla lire dans ses pensées. La prise sur son poignet se resserra. Will fut contraint de s'approcher de lui, car la voix de la bête n'était qu'un murmure désormais.

-William, nous avons besoin de vous. Vous devez vous souvenir de qui vous êtes, et de pourquoi vous avez perdu votre mémoire. Ne refusez pas la vérité, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

William écouta attentivement, et comprit ensuite qu'il pouvait s'en aller se promener quand la bête lui fit un geste de main. Il s'en alla alors dans les couloirs, méditant aux paroles du phénomène...une part de lui souhaitait voir Magnus, pour parler avec elle de tout ceci.

Alors qu'Helen revenait de sa visite aux phénomènes fragiles, elle fut interceptée par Henry, qui n'avait pas l'air heureux ! Ni calme du tout en vérité.

-Henry, que se passe-t-il donc ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour Kate ?! questionna Magnus, inquiète en voyant l'air de son fils de cœur.

-Ouais, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! grogna le geek de mauvaise grâce.

-Quoi donc ?

-Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé alors que je faisais mes recherches ! se mit-il en colère, donnant à Helen un dossier.

Elle le feuilleta, curieuse de découvrir ce qui pouvait mettre Henry dans une colère aussi éclatante, lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme et doux. Ses joues virèrent alors au rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait...

-Nikola...

-Ouais, parfaitement ! Tesla ! Ce fumier a de nouveau trafiqué nos ordinateurs et maintenant ils plantent ! Et en plus de cela il ose vous envoyer des images de lui ! _**JE HAIS CE VAMPIRE**_ ! fulmina le loup.

-Calme-toi Henry, s'il te plaît. Dès que je vois Nikola, je l'informerais de ton...de notre mécontentement, et s'il ne cesse pas ses agissements, je m'assurerais qu'il ne puisse plus nous embêter.

-Merci ! Et arrêtez de le défendre, on sait tous que vous êtes dingue de lui, maugréa Henry avant de repartir, laissant le dossier à Helen.

Celle-ci rouvrit doucement le dossier, pourquoi le vampire faisait-il ça ?! Lui donner un dossier rempli d'images _**P.R.O.V.O.Q.U.A.N.T.E.S**_ de lui ! Car oui, Tesla posait _**NU**_ dans chaque image ! Avec un sublime sourire, un visage à croquer, et des pectoraux invitant à la luxure...

Will choisit ce moment pour arriver ! Et vit les images d'un homme souriant...un sourire éclatant et surtout arrogant, de beaux yeux verts avec une lueur de génie, un corps musclé et...des cheveux en bataille ! Son cœur se serra, étrangement. Etait-ce le petit ami d'Helen ? Ou pire, son mari ?!

-Oh Will ! Vous allez mieux ? s'inquiéta une nouvelle fois la patronne, fermant vite le dossier.

-Oui, enfin...ma bosse va mieux disons ! Vous avez des nouvelles pour l'autre fille ?

-Elle s'appelle Kate, retenez-le je vous prie ! dit-elle sèchement.

Son protégé baissa la tête. Son peu de joie disparut instantanément. Avait-il encore fait une bêtise ?

-Excusez-moi Will, je suis...stressée, admit alors Helen, ayant conscience de l'état de son ami.

Pour le rassurer, la brune le prit rapidement dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait fait cela à un membre de son équipe, sauf peut être avec Nikola...mais c'était différent et il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe !

-Donc...avez-vous trouvé...quelque chose ? demanda distraitement Will, enivré par l'odeur caramel que dégageait la femme sensuelle.

-Non, pas encore. Nous ne savons même pas qui sont les attaquants.

Ce fut au tour de Will de la prendre dans ses bras en constatant qu'elle était très stressée, effectivement. La Victorienne parut surprise, mais accepta volontiers l'étreinte. Un appel les interrompit hélas. Bigfoot venait d'arriver, malgré ses blessures !

-Magnus !


	14. Chapitre 13: Passer à l'action

-Bigfoot, vous devriez retourner au lit, vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes! gronda Helen.**  
**

-Je dois vous aider, pas de discussion! grogna en retour la créature velue.

-Merci mon ami, le gratifia-t-elle d'un tendre sourire.

Will observa la douce scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Il était cependant toujours dans les bras d'Helen et voyait le regard des autres sur eux. Il cacha quelque peu son visage dans les cheveux bruns et bouclés de sa protectrice. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement, sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Will, pourriez-vous vous reculer un peu s'il vous plaît? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le regard de Bigfoot s'intensifia. Alors que Will obéit, Henry pointa le bout de son nez de geek, tenant des fils électriques dans ses mains.

-Henry?!

-Oui, je sais, j'ai tout démonté! Mais le virus de ce foutu vampire est vraiment résistant. Comment peut-on trouver Kate si ce crétin...

-Stop Henry. Réparez juste les systèmes. Il est impératif de savoir où est Kate et qui s'amuse à nous attaquer. Qui que ce soit, il veut nous affaiblir. Déjà Will, et maintenant c'est au tour de Kate.

-Vous croyez que ce sont les mêmes personnes qui nous attaquent?

-J'ai des doutes, je ne peux pas confirmer sans avoir plus de preuves et d'indices.

-Vous avez beaucoup d'ennemis? interrompit Will, perdu après avoir écouté toute la conversation déroutante!

-Tu veux vraiment savoir, mec? Disons...beaucoup! sourit Henry.

-C'est à dire?! s'inquiéta à nouveau son ami.

-Ben...doc, vous pourriez lui expliquer?

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard! répondit Helen.

-Mais..., commença à protester William.

-Je regrette, Will, mais nous devons vraiment nous concentrer sur Kate. Il peut lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Je vous promets que dès qu'elle sera revenue à la maison, nous trouverons un moment pour vous expliquer plusieurs choses, promit-elle après l'avoir stoppé dans ses paroles.

-Au fait Will, tiens, ton portable! se rappela Henry! En revenant du lieu où on t'a repêché avec la moitié de la tête en moins, j'ai retrouvé ça.

Le jeune homme le prit rapidement et remercia Henry. Ce portable lui disait effectivement quelque chose. Il l'ouvrit, et vit que l'engin était éteint et qu'il fallait un mot de passe!

-Il me semble que le code est ta date de naissance, l'informa gentiment le geek, se souvenant d'un d'après-midi entre garçons où Will lui avait indiqué les codes de son portable.

-Merci, mais euh...je suis né...quand? interrogea timidement le jeune homme.

Henry lui donna le code, peiné que son ami ne se souvienne même pas de sa date de naissance. Les autres regardèrent l'amnésique revisiter son portable. Un des messages lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

-Qui est Abby?

-Abby? Abby Corigan? questionna Helen, revenant vers lui.

-Ouais. Vous la connaissez?

-Oui, et je ne suis pas la seule. Vous la connaissez aussi. Abby est une de nos proches. Elle était votre petite amie et travaille actuellement pour le FBI, informa-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, écoutez son message.

Helen obéit et écouta, intriguée. A la fin, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Elle n'est pas venue. Nous la connaissons, normalement elle aurait agit comme elle l'a dit. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

-Elle a l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi...

-Oui. Le message date de la semaine dernière. Il y a en a un autre venant d'elle, apprit Helen, regardant le portable de son protégé. C'est un texto!

Tous eurent l'oreille attentive. Helen lut le message à voix haute. Il y avait des explications, et plus loin, un code. Elle entra le code après hésitation, et un nouveau message apparut. C'était...

-Une adresse.

-Est-ce que cette Abby est en danger? eut peur William.

-Oui. Bigfoot, passez-moi le téléphone je vous prie.

Le poilu des forêts obéit docilement et le lui donna. Ils entendirent l'autre message d'Abby. Helen comprit alors l'importance de la situation. Elle devait prendre une décision, et rapidement, avant que Kate n'y passe. Elle n'articula qu'une seule phrase:

-Nous savons où est Kate.


	15. Chapitre 14: En grand danger

**Hi there! Voici le nouveau chapitre, court encore une fois, qui arrive! Il a quelques semaines de retard, veuillz m'en excuser! Mais je me concentre sur un autre fandom désormais, cependant, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. Je le répète, tout est déjà écrit sur feuille, j'ai juste la flemme de tout réecrire au pc x)**

**Merci aux reviews, elles me font très plaisir^^**

* * *

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, se méfia Will alors qu'il était installé dans le van avec les autres, à l'arrière.**  
**

-Pourtant nous allons appliquer cette idée. Kate a besoin de notre aide, déclara Helen en réponse.

-Et si cette Abby nous mentait? Elle travaille peut être pour vos _nombreux_ ennemis!

-Dans ce cas nous nous débrouillerons!

-_**QUOI**_?! Vous voulez foncer dans le piège?! s'étouffa le jeune homme.

Henry lui jeta un regard voulant tout dire. Magnus ne changeait jamais de voie ou de tactique: elle allait toujours dans les pièges et ce même si elle savait que pièges il y avait. Ce qui se terminait en général par un affrontement musclé, et assez souvent un petit séjour à l'infirmerie!

-Vous avez beaucoup de choses à apprendre, Will. La 1ère est que nous n'avons pas peur des pièges de nos ennemis. Nous irons chercher Kate, peu importe le danger que nous courrons, s'exclama la bicentenaire, découragent l'amnésique.

Plus personne ne parla. Ils comprenaient et respectaient le choix de leur patronne, et l'indiquèrent en chargeant leurs armes. Peu de temps s'écoula, et ils arrivèrent à leur destination finale. Henry sortit un petit ordinateur portable et désactiva les lasers bordant les environs de l'entrepôt...ou de quelque chose qui y ressemblait!

-Ils ne sont pas très protégés contre les intrus, nota le geek en souriant tel un gamin.

-Vérifiez que la voie est libre quand même, ce sont des militaires après tout.

-Et alors? s'intéressa Will, ne voyant pas le rapport.

-Des militaires, Will...ils ont forcément des protections que nous ignorons au simple coup d'oeil.

Les autres se lancèrent des regards, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ici en entendant les phrases peu rassurantes de la patronne. Tout cela fut interrompu quand une lumière verte se faufila sur Will, s'arrêtant à son coeur. Helen le vit rapidement.

-_**WILL POUSSEZ VOUS**_! hurla-t-elle sans même attendre la réaction de son protégé.

Elle le poussa brutalement, tombant au sol avec lui, elle sur lui afin de le protéger. Les autres se baissèrent aussi, bien que Bigfoot eut du mal à être hors de vue.

-Il faut se mettre à l'abri, grogna-t-il.

-Ils nous ont repéré, nous ne pouvons plus partir! informa Helen en trainant son équipe dans un endroit sombre.

-_**ON VA TOUS Y PASSER**_! s'étrangla William.

Helen, qui le tenait contre elle et faisait bouclier humain pour lui, essaya de le calmer et de le faire taire.

-Ils approchent, chuchota le lycan.

Il demanda le silence puis tendit l'oreille, tentant de découvrir combien étaient les ennemis, plusieurs sans doute, et chacun l'imita.

-Il faut se cacher. Chacun se met dans le noir, et surtout, pas de bruit inutile. Nous pourrons les abattre si nous restons calme, ordonna Helen, ne perdant pas la face.

Ils le firent rapidement, comprenant l'enjeu de la situation, et puis zut, ils n'étaient pas dans l'équipe du Sanctuaire pour rien! Ils étaient des soldats du bien, mince alors! Henry et Bigfoot, situés à quelques mètres de l'autre, virent quelqu'un dans les bras d'une des ombres qui approchait. Une femme se débattait!

-_**KATE**_! cria Henry, voyant qu'elle était bâillonnée et avait une arme sous la gorge.

A peine eut-il hurlé que les hommes se mirent à tirer dans tous les sens. L'équipe dut changer de place à maintes reprises, et ils se faisaient toujours voir par l'ennemi en nombre. Will, soudainement muni d'un courage nouveau, guida Helen et la mena à différents endroits, sans se faire remarquer! Il reçut l'ordre de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe par la bicentenaire, et après quelques réticences, le jeune homme décida d'obéir. Helen se retrouva seule sur le champ de bataille miniature. Elle se lança vers l'homme qui tenait fermement Kate, il se croyait intouchable. Helen leva son arme vers l'homme, et un regard de Kate lui indiqua ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle tira alors, tandis que la captive se baissait pour ne pas recevoir la balle.

-_**ON SE REPLIE**_! hurla une nouvelle fois la Victorienne dès qu'elle eut récupéré une Kate affaiblie dans ses bras féminins.

Will, Henry et Bigfoot ne se prièrent pas et lui obéirent sans tarder, grimpant rapidement dans le van. Le reste se passa rapidement! Tout allait très vite. Les ennemis leur bloquaient la route. Helen conduisit près avoir déposé Kate auprès de sa famille de coeur. Elle rentra dans le tas d'hommes qui se mit à crier de douleur! Une menace en moins!


	16. Chapitre 15: La mauvaise révélation

**Hey everyone! Après encore quelques semaines d'absence sur le fandom, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous avoue que je songe à abandonner la fic assez souvent, surtout à cause du collège, mais comme je suis en vacances, je compte bien me rattraper! Peut-être que je pourrais poster des os qui attendent depuis des mois sur mon bureau d'être retranscrits au pc :p Mais pour l'instant, on finit cette fic! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont encore le courage de lire, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, malgré un chapitre court encore une fois. Rassurez-vous, les chapitres vont s'élargir pendant ces deux mois, je compte m'y employer sérieusement :p**

* * *

-Personne n'a été touché ? questionna la patronne des sanctuaires avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

Ils hochèrent tous par la négative, et se regardèrent étroitement. Cela faisait une trentaine de minutes qu'ils étaient revenus dans la grande bâtisse du sanctuaire, mais leur peur ne diminuait pas pour autant. Des tremblements les parsemaient parfois. Helen s'approcha de Kate, et vérifié immédiatement que son employée se portait bien. Elle constata une peur plus prononcée chez elle, quoi de plus normal après un enlèvement ?

-Kate, allez-vous mieux ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec une nouvelle tendresse.

-Je crois que oui, merci doc, haleta Kate en retour.

-Je suis consciente que tout ceci a dû vous choquer profondément, mais essayez de me répondre le plus honnêtement et précisément possible. Savez-vous qui étaient ces hommes ?

-Non, je suis désolée Magnus. J'avais les yeux bandés, je ne pouvais rien voir. Excusez-moi de tous ces problèmes que j'ai entrainé, commença la jeune femme en baissant le regard.

-De quels problèmes parlez-vous ? l'interrompit brusquement Helen.

-J'aurais dû faire gaffe, être plus prudente.

Helen ne trouva pas le courage de dire autre chose, elle savait que son employée se sentait coupable et qu'elle était déroutée. Elle n'était plus habituée à ces missions dangereuses car ayant passé un long moment en Terre Creuse. La Victorienne ne put que serrer Kate dans ses bras durant quelques instants avant de se diriger vers Henry. Elle lui fit des examens, malgré les protestations du geek.

-Mais doc, je vais bien moi ! Il faut que vous vous occupiez de Will plutôt que de moi !

-Henry, ne bougez pas et laissez-vous faire ! lui somma-t-elle, appliquant un cicatrisant sur une belle égratignure.

-Aie ! siffla le lycan en retour. Vous êtes cruelle, doc !

-On me l'a déjà fait remarquer, Henry. Croyez-vous qu'Erika sera heureuse en vous voyant amoché de la sorte ?!

-Doc ! Vous n'allez pas la prévenir quand même ?! s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

Car Erika, sa petite amie et mère de leur futur crevette, avait tout de suite peur pour la moindre chose concernant son loup. Si son petit Henry tout mignon gémissait de douleur, elle en faisait tout un plat...

_« Les femmes enceintes et leurs adorables sauts d'humeur..._ » soupira le pauvre loup garou.

Helen sembla comprendre pourquoi ce soupir, et un léger sourire amusé fit son apparition sur son visage. Jugeant son fils adoptif soigné convenablement, la bicentenaire alla enfin vers Bigfoot. Ce dernier s'échappa vite, la laissant interloquée ! Un autre soupir se fit entendre de sa part, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dernier patient confié dans ce lieu de tortures qu'était l'infirmerie.

-Will ? demanda gentiment Helen, prenant place près de la victime.

-Oui ? Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il, l'inquiétude prenant possession de sa voix.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander, Will. Mais je vais bien, ne paniquez plus autant. Je m'inquiète pour vous en revanche. Supportez-vous le choc ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai eu peur pour vous, admit-il difficilement.

Alors qu'Helen allait répliquer, Henry déboula dans la pièce. La bicentenaire sourcilla, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué s'en aller...elle songea fortement à une réunion de groupe pour parler des règles intérieures régnant dans son sanctuaire ! Mais Henry l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Doc, je sais qui a kidnappé Kate, et je crois savoir qui a essayé de tuer Will pendant la mission et durant sa fuite inconsciente ! informa le geek, lançant un vilain regard à Will pour lui montrer qu'il avait eu peur à ce moment de perdre son ami !

-Qui sont-ils ?! s'enquirent les deux intéressés, Will baissant vite la tête.

-Il s'agit de la SCIU.

Un gros blanc dissipa la pièce. Les regards s'arrêtèrent de se chercher durant un laps de temps indéfinissable. Un silence de mort se mit à régner depuis l'annonce apocalyptique du geek. Chacun savait ce que l'appellation « SCIU » signifiait quand on en parlait. Ce fut Helen qui brisa ce lourd et pesant silence la première.

-Etes-vous sûr de cela, Henry ?

-Oui hélas. J'ai réussi à percer des protections informatiques qui protégeaient certains de leurs serveurs. Bien sûr j'ai pas pu aller bien loin, ces hommes sont malins, mais j'ai pu remonter à quelques sources.

-Que veulent-ils et qui sont-ils ? interrompit brutalement William.

-Ils sont nos rivaux depuis quelques mois, et surtout nos principaux ennemis. Ce sont aussi des militaires sous l'autorité du gouvernement américain. Ils ont déjà essayé de nous arrêter par le passé, débita froidement Helen, haineuse à l'idée d'avoir été une fois de plus bernée et attaquée par la SCIU.

-Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué Kate ? Et moi ?

-Pour nous affaiblir, sans doute. Ils veulent nous contrôler. Avant que vous ne deveniez amnésique, vous avez été abordé plusieurs fois par la SCIU. Et vous...leur avez donné ce dont ils avaient besoin pour nous avoir, avoua-t-elle après quelques hésitations.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Will partit en vitesse de la salle, ne prenant même pas la peine d'avertir qui que ce soit ni de leur adresser la parole. Helen ne le suivit pas cette fois, consciente que cette révélation l'avait profondément atteinte et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour accepter cette dure et triste vérité.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que leur veut la SCIU selon vous?! **


	17. Chapitre 16: Ce qui s'est passé

**Hello tout le monde! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre! Toujours court, mais vous risquez d'être surpris à la fin. D'ailleurs, en parlant de fin, celle-ci arrive bientôt...merci à ceux et celles qui lisent, même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux^^ (à qui la faute?! A Syfy qui a annulé brusquement cette merveilleuse série! Je m'en vais leur botter les fesses!)**

**Sur ce, passez un bon petit moment avec ce p'tit chapitre!**

* * *

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se retrouvant de nouveau dans sa grande chambre. Helen respirait à une allure irrégulière, la panique l'ayant gagné depuis son rêve. La femme observa scrupuleusement la pièce, et fut rassurée en voyant qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, et pas sur une table d'opération. Soupirant de soulagement, et retombant dans son lit, Helen songea à se rendormir avant de voir l'heure.

-Déjà le matin..., grommela-t-elle avant de sortir de son lit douillet.

Alors qu'elle allait cherchait son peignoir, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Il s'agissait de Bigfoot. Ce dernier vit la maigre tenue de sa vieille amie, et se retourna par pudeur en grognant.

-Bigfoot ?! s'exclama Helen, se recouvrant de son peignoir.

-Je viens vous avertir que votre protégé a disparu, lâcha le poilu velu.

-Quoi ? Will n'est plus ici ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Oui. Déjà hier, lors du dîner, il ne s'est pas présenté.

Helen lança un soupir. La veille, elle s'était demandé où était passé son très jeune collègue, mais elle n'avait pas songé à aller le voir, pensant qu'il désirait être seul après la révélation. Mais elle était restée inquiète pour lui...

-Vous avez pu voir les caméras ? le questionna-t-elle.

-Oui. Je l'ai vu qui se promenait dans les jardins.

La victorienne ne dit plus rien, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Elle savait déjà ce que son second avait fait.

-Vous voulez rester seule ? s'enquit le vieux velu des forêts.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît. Je vais me changer, et nous réglerons tout cela.

-Vous ne prenez aucun petit-déjeuner ?

-Non.

-Magnus ! Vous devez prendre des forces, le gronda le phénomène.

-Pas le temps ! déclara-t-elle précipitamment avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour se changer.

A l'autre bout de la ville, on entendit encore des coups de feu, et des personnes tombant au sol. Le sang se mit à couler dans tous les sens. Certaines caméras du Sanctuaire avaient enregistré ces évènements, qui furent vite transmis à Henry. Le jeune geek s'alarma sur-le-champ et courut vite dans le bureau d'Helen, abandonnant ses donuts. Il la trouva déjà très habillée et avec ses ordinateurs, sans doute cherchant des traces de William.

-Magnus, interpella-t-il rapidement.

-Oui ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour nos virus typiques Nikola.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cet idiot ! Certaines de nos caméras dans la nouvelle ville ont enregistrés des choses qui pourraient vous intéresser.

-De quoi s'agit-il Henry ?

Pour réponse, le jeune homme lui tendit sa tablette numérique et la laissa regarder les images.

-Qui sont ces hommes ?! demanda-t-elle.

-Justement, je ne sais pas. Et puis ça a commencé depuis très tôt ce matin.

-Dans quelle partie de la vielle cela se passe-t-il ?

-Euh...la nouvelle ville, comme je vous l'ai dit. Il me semble que c'est en plein quartier d'affaires, ou quelque part vers là, la renseigna son fils adoptif.

-La police n'est pas intervenue ?! fut-elle ébahie.

-Apparemment non.

-Ils auraient dû...il y en a bien qui ont vu cela tout de même.

-A plusieurs moments on peut le voir, mais ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'aucun n'a bougé. Ni les passants, ni les policiers présents.

-Comment, commença Helen avant de se reprendre. Et qui est poursuivi ?

-Je n'en sais rien non plus, il n'était pas dans l'angle. Mais regardez.

Helen obéit et observa les images du petit écran. On voyait des coups de feu d'un côté, et plusieurs hommes. Certains tombaient au sol, les autres se mettaient à couvert. L'enregistrement avait tout d'un film d'action se passant mal ! Helen reconnut alors parmi les hommes non cachés l'un d'eux.

-Henry ? Regardez cet homme, celui qui est tout au fond. Il ne vous dit rien ?

-Non...vous le connaissez, doc ?

-Oui. Il était avec la Kabbale lorsque...ma fille est morte, prononça-t-elle douloureusement alors que dans son esprit, une rage destructrice et incontrôlable se dessinait.

-Mais vous aviez décimé toute la Kabbale, non ? s'inquiéta le jeune lycan.

-John me l'avait assuré en effet.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...le chauve puant a pu assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières, grommela l'homme. Bon, est-ce que votre chauve a tué _**TOUT**_ le monde ?!

-Je...je l'ignore, à vrai dire.

-Croyez-vous que la Kabbale a survécu ? hoqueta le pauvre geek.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Henry. Mais je reconnais un des ses hommes et je suis sûre que ces hommes sont en rapport avec le SCIU, et que c'est Will qui a tenté de se défendre, admit-elle encore perdue dans ses souvenirs.

-Vous allez faire quoi ? _« Will est incapable de tirer de sang-froid sur quelqu'un ! »_

-Je vais régler ces problèmes une bonne fois pour toute, et Will reviendra auprès de nous. Je ne souhaite plus qu'il soit en danger. Il doit impérativement retrouver la mémoire.


	18. Chapitre 17: Arrangement possible?

Le soleil brillait abondamment depuis l'aube. Craig en fut heureux, car pensant faire une petite sortie aux Etats-Unis. Son jet était déjà prêt, quelle joie ! C'était ainsi qu'il était désormais, assis dans son avion privé, sirotant tranquillement une boisson. Il scrutait par le hublot les paysages sous lui tout en laissant entrevoir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Alors que l'homme était dans ses contemplations, trop occupé à admirer l'extérieur, son majordome vint le voir, se tenant droit comme un I, et tenant dignement un ordinateur sophistiqué entre ses mains gantelées de blanc.

-Monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix des plus respectueuses.

-Oui, Fred ?

-Quelqu'un demande une entrevue à distance avec vous.

-De qui donc s'agit-il ?

-Nous ne savons pas, monsieur.

Craig soupira. Ca devait encore être un de ses associés sans scrupule qui avait oublié qu'il était en vacances pour une semaine !

-Monsieur, cette personne insiste beaucoup pour vous parler.

-Très bien, concéda-t-il.

Son majordome s'inclina légèrement, posa l'ordinateur, puis fila à son poste. Son employeur put réfléchir seul. Chose faite, il se décida et ouvrit le fameux ordinateur qu'il préférait avant d'allumer la webcam pour son entretien. Il faillit lâcher son verre en voyant la personne à qui il faisait face à distance.

-J'espère ne pas vous déranger, Mr Addison, salua la voix d'une femme.

-Dr Magnus ! Je suis désolé de vous annoncer que vos espérances sont vaines. Je suis surpris de vous avoir en face de moi, il me semblait que vous étiez...occupée ?

-Je l'étais jusqu'à ce qu'un événement grave ne survienne, annonça-t-elle sans se priver de montrer son mécontentement légendaire.

-Oh, vous êtes colérique ma chère ! sourit Craig en retour.

Un regard noir lui fit office de réponse. Helen n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de se calmer et cela se sentait, de même que son inquiétude pour Will.

-Vous avez l'air quelque peu inquiète, Helen.

-Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom, Mr Addison. Je veux que vous cessiez vos attaques ! fulmina la brune.

Craig fit mine de ne rien comprendre, et ne quitta pas son interlocutrice du regard, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas peur.

-De quoi me parlez-vous ? interrogea-t-il calmement.

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, ne faîtes pas l'innocent ! Je veux que vous arrêtiez vos manigances sur ma propriété et son personnel.

-Allons Helen, inutile de vous énerver autant. Cela ne sied pas à votre visage angélique.

-Arrêtez, vous entendez ?! cria-t-elle presque, la colère l'emportant sur sa raison.

L'homme sourit légèrement en constatant tout cela. Il aimait la voir ainsi, cette femme le fascinait tellement.

-Calmez-vous Helen, nous pouvons bien discuter pacifiquement, entre amis, non ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vous considérez comme un ami après tout ce que vous avez fait. Mais puisque nous sommes adultes et matures, parlons comme vous le désirer, finit-elle par céder, la rage l'étreignant cependant encore.

-Parfait. Reprenons depuis le début, et dîtes-moi de quoi vous m'accusez si violemment.

-William Zimmerman a été la victime d'hommes armés il n'y a pas longtemps, je dirais deux semaines. Il est devenu amnésique à la suite du carnage, et je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire. La semaine dernière, vos hommes nous ont attaqué pendant une mission et ont enlevé une autre de mes employées, voyez-vous maintenant de quoi je vous accuse ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Est-ce là tout ? Vous n'avez aucune autre accusation ?

-Si, en effet j'ai oublié quelque chose. Vos hommes ont pourchassé et blessé Will lorsqu'il a tenté de s'enfuir du Sanctuaire après une crise d'angoisse, raconta furieusement Helen.

-Avez-vous au moins des preuves ? demanda l'autre, toujours aussi impassible.

-Des enregistrements provenant des caméras par exemple ? Oui.

-Si mes hommes vous ont abordé, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre, je ne leur ai donné aucun ordre vous concernant.

Helen sentit avec aisance que son interlocuteur cherchait à tout prix à écourter la conversation. Elle jura intérieurement, et décida de le faire elle-même, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait ni réponses, ni coopération entre elle et ce...ce vile personnage !

-Ne touchez plus à un seul cheveu de mes employés ou des Sanctuaires, fils de pute !

-_**PAR**_...

Craig ne put continuer sa phrase gueulante, car Helen avait déjà disparu de l'écran. De rage, il balança son verre et ordonna de revenir à l'aéroport de départ.

Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire, Henry revint dans son nouveau labo parfaitement aménagé. Il posa son assiette pleine de biscuits et cookies au chocolat avant de regarder quelques instants les caméras. Alors qu'il mordait dans un délicieux morceau de gâteau, le geek faillit s'étouffer !

-_**MAGNUS**_ ! hurla-t-il entre deux toux.


End file.
